Stealing Nightmares Intro
by Cheesehead8707
Summary: Brynjolf and Airika were childhood loves who's past tore them from each other. After years of searching, they have a chance to end their nightmares forever.
1. Intro

I own nothing besides my OC and my own copy of Skryim_  
_

_He placed the crown of blue and purple mountain flowers on her head and stood back to admire his work._

_"Oh Bryn, you always have something beautiful for me" the maiden of only nine or ten winters giggled. _

_The boy with fiery hair and eyes of emerald nodded and sat beside his companion. She handed him a few of_  
_the pebbles she was holding and silently they tossed them into the warm water of the lake._  
_He never got bored of staring into her eyes that matched an icy ocean and even has a boy of only a few more_  
_winters then she, he knew someday..one day, she would be his forever. _  
_The thought of it made him smile as she turned to face him._

_"Bryn, why do you keep looking at me like that! Do I have sweet roll on my face?" she asked as she rubbed her blushed cheeks quickly._

_The boy stared for another few moments before he produced something from his pocket, it's identity sealed by his fist._  
_She looked at him curiously before giving him a slight elbow. "Bryn, come on. I hate these games!"_

_His eyes never left hers and he opened his hand and held up a chain of silver with an emerald ring attached. _  
_"You're going to marry me one day, Airika. One day when I can give you the moons" he sighed and gently placed it_  
_around her neck._

_"Of course, Bryn."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise. Who else could I do this to without being chased by the guards?" she smirked_

_"Do what"? The boy asked as he rose to take a few steps back._

_Her pearly white teeth flashing an even bigger grin as her hands met his chest and she pushed._  
_Standing no chance of catching his balance, he fell into the warm water of the lake as his companion_  
_stood on the dry ground laughing. Feeling a little sorry for what she had done, she extended her hand_  
_to him. With one swift pull, she found herself in the water beside him listening to his rolling laughter._

_"I hate you, Brynjolf!" her eyes glared with vengeance before she cracked a small smile. _

_In the distance she could hear her Ma calling for her return for dinner. Climbing out of the water_  
_she turned and kissed the fiery haired boy on the cheek leaving him blushing as always._

_"Airika, do you still love me?" he asked shyly_

_Her wet dark locks falling around her face, "Always, My Bryn"._

_He sighed as she ran into the distance knowing his Ma would be waiting as well. _

_Brynjolf's mother had scolded him gently for coming home soaking wet, when she asked what happened_  
_he had told her "My love pushed me into the water". _

_"You're love, huh? Is that what Airika is to you, my little shadow?'_

_His emerald eyes glowing back to his Ma, "She is going to marry me one day, she _  
_said so"._

_"I look forward to that day, now go get cleaned up for dinner before you catch a chill" _

_Bryn ate his stew with a smile, listening to his mother and father talking. He and Airika would_  
_do this some day, to Oblivion with their peers who made fun of him for chasing a girl. _

_"Brynjolf, you're mother tells me that you are quite smitten with..." _

_His father was cut off by the firm knock of the door. His mother rose to answer it quickly. _  
_Her face grew pale as the man at the door spoke, he tried to listen but their words were spoken quietly._  
_Brynjolf's heart racing as he heard "Keep Brynjolf here...fire..blood..parents"_

_His heart almost stopped, why was this man concerned about where he stayed and then he heard it._

_"Airika..missing"_

_The fiery haired boy ran towards the door to feel his mothers arms grab for him. He pushed past the man_  
_at the door and ran. He saw the smoke rising above the town and he ran until his legs burned._  
_His body froze when he turned the corner and saw what was supposed to be Airika's house inside_  
_the angry fire. _

_He heard people screaming in the distance and his knees collapsing when his Da _  
_picked him up and brought the boy to his chest as he realized the screams were his. _  
_His face burned from the tears as his Ma and Da put him in his bed. His mother gently stroking his cheek_  
_until sobs lulled him to sleep. _

_He awoke to nothing but the sound of the fireplace crackling as he went downstairs to get a drink._  
_His parents asleep in the sitting room. Their red stained cheeks told him they had cried for their_  
_friends. _  
_He quietly slipped on his shoes and slipped out of the house. _

_The towns people had put the fire out in a quick manner considering what they had to work with_  
_but all that remained was a charred structure of what was his Airika's home._  
_Embers still glowing, the smell of smoke covering the fresh brisk night air. _

_He carefully stepped over what used to be a wall and into the home. His stomach churning and his heart _  
_breaking as he glanced around and saw nothing but ash and blood stain on the remaining floor when it _  
_caught his eye. The glimmer in the moonlight. Her necklace. He picked it up and felt tears in his eyes._  
_Why was it sitting there, mocking him magically untouched when he heard two guards talking near by._

_Crouching he listened as the shorter of the guards said "You know, they didn't find the girl. No sign_  
_of her at all, like she vanished into thin air."_

_"Thieves they were but a shame indeed. Good people. " the larger one said as they continued _  
_down the road. _

I have been typing furiously in my spare time, I have several more chapters coming. Please feel free to R/R!


	2. Chapter 1

"wanna talk about it, lad?" A gruff voice said from beside him. "you had that dream again didn't you?"

"Aye" was all the fiery haired man said as Vekel filled his cup of mead again.

"She was a good lass, I remember her smile when we were children. She was so kind".

"Delvin, I don't wanna talk about it" his emerald eyes glaring with the embers from his nightmare.

Sensing the sadness in his fellow thief's voice he changed the subject.  
"I've got a job in Whiterun that needs doin' if you wanna get out of Riften for a few days".

"Give me the information, I will leave at Dawn."

He took his time riding to Whiterun. The pieces of his constant nightmare floating around in his head.  
His Thieves Guild family knew his pain but Delvin was the only one who dared to bring it up in private.  
Delvin wished he could end Brynjolfs pain, he had watched Airika and Brynjolf trail each other like  
lost puppies as children. He knew how smitten the boy had been with the little beauty. He watched that  
boy turn into a man and master thief without her at his side knowing his heart still broke.

His thoughts returned to Airika. He wondered what she would look like now, if they would be married yet  
or if she would still have him chasing her. It a brought teary eyed smile to his face when he heard it.

The ground shaking, dust soaring and "By the gods, it can't be" he thought as the dragon landed on the road.  
He saw a woman in leather armor, dark curls peaked from her cowl as her body swung around her  
weapon meeting the beasts head. He took a breath and without thinking ran to aid in the kill.  
His blade connecting with the eye of the dragon, it roared in pain. The woman releasing an assault to it's  
weakening body.  
He stopped in disbelief when the warrior pulled back her head and released a furious noise.

TIID KLO UL

The world seemed to slow as he saw her climb onto the dragons neck and with one swift stab of her sword,  
silenced the beasts movements.

He heard her cry of pain as a mist left the dragons body and was pulled into hers, she struggled to regain  
her balance as she turned to face him.

"Breezehome" is all she muttered before collapsing, his arms reaching to meet her slender body and lower her  
to the ground.  
He had not realized the lass was bleeding until now, gently removing her hooded face to check for wounds the world  
spun, he fell back in disbelief.

"Airika" his scream loud enough to wake the dead.

Her eyes still heavy, she struggled to open them against the warning of her body telling her to stay still.  
Her head pounding, replaying what had happened. How long had she been out and how in Oblivion did she get..where was she?  
Sitting up quickly, she realized she was home. Her armor neatly set on a chair and bottles of healing potions both empty and  
full beside her.

She heard footsteps on the stairs as she reached under her pillow for a dagger. The stranger reached her open doorway and  
she felt the world spin, fearing she may faint again as she tried to get up from the soft bed.

"No, stay still you will hurt yourself more" his arms slowly moving towards hers, gently lowering them to her sides.  
"Airika, you are safe"

"Bryn, they told me you were dead. They said they killed you all." her heart pounded in her chest as she felt  
the warmth of his hand touch her arm, slightly grasping as if to make sure she was not an apparition.

She felt her knees growing weak, as she lurched forward feeling the arms of Brynjolf gather around her, collecting her  
to his chest. She breathed deeply. It was really happening. He was here with her, but how?

"By the gods, it really is you" she felt his hot breath whisper.

Gently lifting her back into bed, he handed her an open health potion.  
"Please drink this, Danica is on her way from the Temple"  
She gagged as the liquid slid down her throat, breathing the nausea away she felt the warmth  
spreading through her body, the ease of the pounding in her head.

Brynjolf broke the silence his eyes unblinking "How can this be true? Your ma, your da, your  
home..." he shuddered at the memory. "You were gone, they told me you were gone". He felt the hot liquid  
filling his eyes and he broke their stare and looked down.

"They told me you were dead, that everyone was dead. Bryn, are they?" her eyes still piercing him.

"Aye, your Ma and Da are dead. It was assumed your body was burned or that you were taken. I watched  
your home burn..I..I" his eyes met hers again. "Airika, who did this? WHO took you?" rage searing  
through his voice, his emerald eyes flaring.

"I don't know, I've spent the past fifteen years trying to find out myself." Taking a long drink  
from her mead bottle on her side table she sighed a small sob "I can't believe you are here."

He moved to the space beside her and drew her close.  
Her head resting on his chest he felt her chest convulse with each grief-stricken sob,  
He held her tightly, his own tears spilling over and running down his face.  
"I've thought about you every day and dreamed about you every night" he whispered.  
She didn't know how long she stayed in his arms and she didn't care. She felt her tears and breath slowing  
as her eyelids got heavy.

He rose to answer the soft knocking at the door and was greeted by worried yet kind eyes of a woman in robes.  
"I am Danica, where is the Dragonborn?"

His eyes widened, "Upstairs in her room, I gave her the potions I could find" he stuttered. "Dragonborn?" he called to  
the priestess moving up the stairs.  
He watched silently as her hands glowed a soft orange, moving over Airika's body.  
"I believe she will be fine. I will leave some potions here, please see to it that she drinks them and rests. She will be in pain,  
I can only heal so much"

"Thank you, please take this" he handed the robed woman a heavy coin purse.  
After closing the door behind her, he found a bottle of mead on a shelf. Carrying it upstairs he plopped into a chair  
beside Airika's bed. His thoughts racing as he downed the bottle.  
Airika, alive AND Dragonborn? His thoughts racing when he felt his eyes growing heavy.

He woke to the sun shining in his eyes and an empty bed in front of him. He jumped to his feet and found himself running  
down the steps yelling her name. Sweat gathering on his brow as fear sunk into his stomach at the thought of her being gone.

She appeared before him with a worried look on her face, a plate of food in one hand a bottle of mead in the other.  
"Bryn, I was just getting you some food. You looked so tired, I didn't want to wake you" she said shly.  
He wanted to grab her, pin her against the wall until she promised to never leave his sight again.  
He took a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you, I am quite hungry but you are supposed to be in bed lass, let's go"

"Oh Bryn, I'm fine the cuts are almost gone" she mumured as he led her back to her room.

They ate in silence until he realized how awful he must smell. The look must have shown as he heard Airika giggle.  
Their eyes met again as she told him Skjor her shield brother had sent some fresh clothes for him and he could bath at a nearby by creek, she would  
show him after they finished eating.

"You need to rest, Danica said she could only heal you so much."

"Brynjolf, I am fine. This is not my first time with a boo boo" she glared even though her body still screamed at her.

He felt his cheeks grow red as she scolded him.  
"fine, but you need to finish the potions she sent"

"fine" she sighed her heart beginning to race again.

The walk was quiet but he didn't care. He was lost in thought as he stared at her movements. She was no longer a little girl  
who he teased and made crowns of flowers for. He snapped from his thoughts to see the creek before him and Airika stripping  
with no shame. She laughed as he averted his eyes.  
"Bryn, we're adults are we not?"

"sorry, I didn't want you to think.." his words stopped as he glared at the anger bruising across her ribs and arms, the cuts  
almost healed leaving behind red puckered trails.

Feeling the redness of his face, he began to remove his clothing hiding his necklace among his items are she walked into  
the water.

The creek was warm on his skin as he rubbed water over his gruff face and tired body. It felt purifying after the past days events.  
He had so many questions running through his head but no idea where to start.  
He saw that she had redressed and was sitting on bank of the water, pulling back her wet hair.  
"Bryn, why are you here? Where are you living? How are you parents?" Fifteen years worth of questions poured out  
and he found himself laughing as her impatient eyes stared at him.

"some things never change, I see" he chuckled and began to descend from the water.

She found herself staring as he redressed, the water running down his muscular back his fiery hair draping around his face.  
He saw her staring at his quickly slipped his necklace on.  
"What is that?"

"Nothing, just a good luck charm..Airika, were you staring at me?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Get over yourself" her face turning red.

He joined her at her side, staring across the water at the elk running through the field, the sun beating on them  
drying their wet hair when he heard her sniffle. Gently grabbing her chin, he lifted her eyes to his.  
"What are you thinking? He asked with a sadness in his eyes.

"I was just thinking about that last day before..before, you know. I pushed you into the water and you never even got mad at me, you never did Bryn".

"aye, I guess I'm a sucker for a pretty face" his heart fluttering at the thought of that day, feeling the shape of the ring on his chest.

They slowly walked back to Breezehome as the sun started settings, occasionally glancing at each other with a smile. She asked if he would like to  
eat out or if she should cook. They decided to have a meal at home so they could discuss the things that were driving them both mad.

"Do you remember what happened that night?" Brynjolf asked seriously, the smile no longer on his face.

Airika's shoulders dropped as she rested her spoon. "Bits and pieces but not much", hoping that would feed his curiosity enough that she could stop.

"Tell me, where have you been? Did you become the master thief you dreamed of?" She said with a wink.

"Actually...I did"

"What? Brynjolf, tell me you are with the Guild in Riften?!"

"Aye, Lass. I figured it was where I was supposed to be. I like to think my ma and da would be proud of me" with a saddened look in his eye.

"Are they gone? I am so sorry, Bryn. What happened" her hand reaching across to meet his. Her warmth felt good and he smiled.

"Bandits, they say. Ma and Da told me they would be back soon, not to worry. My ma kissed my head and told me she would always love her little  
shadow. You know how she always did that. A weeks time passed and they had not returned. I awoke to see Mercer on the end of my bed with his head in  
his hands. He told me that my parents bodies had been found, picked dry by bandits they figured". He wished he did not have to continue and she sensed  
it in his voice.

"It's ok Bryn, you don't have too." gently giving his hand a rub.

"So tell me, what's this I hear about my little Airika being the Dragonborn" he beamed.

Her face growing red, how she missed his pet names. "Aye. I found out several years back. I trained with the Grey Beards, curious bunch they are.  
You remember Vilkas and Farkas? They had found me as I was traveling and asked me to become a Companion that's when I learned my little secret"

Brynjolf's mouth frowning  
"Aye, I remember those boys. Lass, did you...are you a..?"

"Werewolf? No Bryn that wasn't the path me for me and hush no one is supposed to know, remember?" She laughed "What's wrong, afraid I may be able to take you down like old times?"

By the gods, she is so beautiful. His mind raced, he chugged down the rest of his mead and refilled their cups. Her eyes staring at him,  
"Are you ok Bryn? You seem..spooked."

"It's not everyday the dead come back" he said before downing another glass.

They sat in silence as they finished their mead, stealing glances at each other both with questions but afraid of the answers until Brynjolf  
heard a soft snore. He chuckled as he saw Airika asleep in her seat. In a swift gentle scoop he lift and carried her to her oversized bed, removing her  
chest armor and pulling her blanket around her, shuddering at the injuries staring back at him when Airika release another snore.  
With a smile, he turned to leave the room when he heard her soft voice. "Bryn, will you stay with  
me tonight?"  
She did not need to ask him twice as he slipped down to his underclothes and crawled in beside the woman before him.  
He felt the warmth of her skin as she placed her head on his chest, the softness of her hair, "Airika, are you going to snore all night"  
He felt a gentle punch and sighed.  
The comfort of sleep soon took him.

**I hope to have the next few chapters posted shortly! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

It took him a minute to realize that the cries were coming from the beauty at his side.  
"Airika, I'm here. You are safe"

"I'm sorry, Bryn. Sometimes the nightmares..they..." she quietly sniffled.

"Aye Lass, I understand. You are safe with me. Rest now, I will be here when you wake" he said lightly stroking her face, feeling the dampness  
left by the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Bryn, I missed you more than you can ever know. Don't leave me" she pleaded in the darkness of the room.

He felt her hand rest on his shoulder, her lips grazing his chest, a chill of pleasure running down his spine.  
Her hands ran down his side, nestling on his hip as his hand cupped her chin bringing his face to hers.  
Their lips connecting sent electricity through their bodies, their souls touching at the connecting of their  
mouths.  
Rolling her to her back, Brynjolf removed the rest of her clothing looking at her flesh glistening in the moonlight.  
His lips found her collar-bone and worked across her chest wishing his kisses would heal her painful wounds,down her belly stopping to nip at each of her thighs.  
She released a moan that made his mind race.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you" he whispered as he rubbed her smooth skin

"My Bryn, I have been in pain since I lost you" she felt the hot tears dropping from her eyes as he reached to swipe them with his thumb.

He brought his mouth to hers wrapping his arms around her lower back and lifting her to his lap, she wrapped his legs around him and moaned loudly as  
he brought himself into her. Her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as his mouth lowered to her breasts, teasing and nipping each one.  
He rose to meet her again and again feeling her body wriggling in his arms, her moans growing louder, her lips teasing his neck in small bites.

She cried out his name as she tightened around him, her back arching and her moans loud enough to worry the guards.  
His warmth spilling into her as they held each other.  
They intertwined their spent bodies, reclaiming their breaths when Bynjolf quietly spoke.  
"Come back with me, lass. You asked why I was here. It was for a job for Delvin, you remember him? They are expecting me back in just a few days...come with me"  
He quietly pleaded.

His hand found hers in the silence, asking for a response. "Bryn, I don't know..I..I haven't been back since.."

Her hot tears fell to his chest as he pulled her close. "Please think about it, please think carefully. You are safe with me."

She sighed as she promised to think about it and let sleep overtake her eyes.

xXxxXxxxXXxx

She awoke with a smile before she realized her bed was empty, she called out his name and found no answer. Rising quickly she ran downstairs to a warm fire but  
no one waiting for her. Her heart racing, she let out a cry before she saw the note.

_"My love, _  
_I did not want to leave you this morning but alas I had to complete this damn job for Delvin. It will only take me a short time and then I am hoping I will find you waiting at the stables for me. I need you to come with me, you promised me something long ago. I am sorry I could not say this to you but if you won't come, my heart would stop in my chest. _  
_By the gods, I hope you are there_

_Bryn "_

Tears poured from her eyes spreading the ink of the note, why is this happening she cried out. Grabbing a bottle of mead she sat beside the fire, her mind racing trying to focus but pulling itself back to thoughts of the night, their bodies moving in unison followed by cries of ecstasy.  
A promise, she thought. What promise? She ran her fingers through her tangled curls when she felt movement on her neck. Reaching down and pulling the chain into view, she gasped.

_"You're going to marry me one day, Airika" _

_"Of course, Bryn"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise..."_

How could he expect her to leave everything and go back to that place? They barely knew each other as adults but they fell into each others arms  
like they had never been apart. Bringing her face into her hands, she wept.

Brynjolf has placed the stolen item into his targets pocket with ease hours ago. He had seen no movement from Breezehome and wondered if Airika had even woken up yet.  
He found his way into the Bannered Mare and gulped down an ale, with a sigh he put his coin on the counter and headed for the stables.  
He paused in front of the home, praying it would open and she would jump into his arms but it stayed closed, with a hung head he exited the city of Whiterun.

Brynjolf scanned the stable as he approached, praying she would be there, he heart sinking with every step he took.  
He leaned against the stable stall and sighed, trying to convince his heart to continue beating.

"I groomed her good for you Sir, least I could do to say thanks for that extra coin"

Realizing the stable worker was talking, he brought himself from his daze "Aye, thanks" he said with a nod.

He felt the heat of tears begging to be released as he prepared to mount his horse. His nose caught the lavender in the air and his ears  
the sound of feet running. He turned around to find his arms greeted by her. In that moment his world stopped, he lifted her off the ground, their lips meeting with more passion than even the previous night.  
"I promised, Bryn but you have to promise me something if I do this"

"Anything, My love" he whispered into her neck.

"You will help me find who did this and we will kill them together".

"Aye, Lass. I said anything."

Brynjolf helped her saddle up before they began to long journey home, their fingers touching as he boosted her up. A smile escaping his lips.  
"Bryn, lets go. We will have to stop for camp and I will like to get further than the gates"

"Aye, Lass" he chuckled as they started off.

Their ride was silent aside from the occasional song Airika would sing softly, leaving Brynjolf to stare at her in awe of her beauty.  
The sun was bedding for the night when they stopped to make camp and warm themselves from the cold.  
"I will gather some more wood if you want to stretch, my love" Brynjolf said as he walked into the woods

"Bryn..you don't need..." Airika got out before she realized he wasn't listening.  
Laughing she pulled out a few apples and venison she had packed before opening her hand and letting the flame grow  
in her palm, she looked up to see Brynjolf, his eyes piercing her as he sat down without a word.  
She tossed him an apple and giggled until she saw the look on his face.

"Who are you Airika? You certainly weren't killing dragons and shooting fire from your hands the last time I saw you"

"and you weren't a master thief and certainly didn't have these the last time I saw you" as she ran her hand over his muscular arms.

"Lass, let us talk. We have only scraped the bottom and let our passion get in the way. I've heard you crying out in your sleep."

Airika hung her head and ran her fingers over her braided hair. "No, Bryn. Not now, maybe not ever. All you need to know is that I am here,  
you are here and I have a task to finish. Then..." pulling her necklace from under her shirt, revealing the chain holding the sparkling emerald,  
"then we will talk about this"

Brynjolf sat silently, studying her face his heart fluttering at the sight of her once again wearing his gift to her.  
Pulling two bottles of mead from his pack, he took a generous gulp and passed it to Airika. They returned to silence until the bottle was empty  
and Brynjolf tossed is aside. Opening the second bottle Airika laughed loudly, "Do you always carry so much mead with you?"

"Aye Lass, Keeps me warm on my lonely nights out here" he drank before returning it to her.

She passed the bottle back to him and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Are you cold?" Brynjolf reached for the fur blanket next to him, placing himself behind her and covering her with it.  
He sighed as she sunk into him, her head resting on his chest.

"Bryn, did you really dream about me?"

"Every moment of every day." leaving out the part of the nightmares he awoke from a night covered in sweat and tears he ran his hand through  
her hair and down her cheek. Her hand met his and her eyes closed, enjoying the comfort of the safety he had brought her.

For the first night in years, she slept through the night and awoke fresh in the morning to the sunlight. She heard Brynjolf's voice  
echoing as she approached the river bank taking in his body, noticing scars she had not seen in their moment of passion. He kept singing  
as she removed her armor and waded in beside him. The water was chilled but refreshing to her skin as she waded deeper, letting the water  
rush over her body, listening to his gruff voice sing a tale of lost love.  
His song continued until he felt her arms ran over his shoulders and down his back, turning to face her, he moved her wet hair from her face  
and stroked cheek. Running his eyes down her body he could see the bruising and cuts healing knowing she would have a few scars from them.

"If we leave now, we can make it back tonight." he said as his lips grazed her collar-bone.

"If we leave now then you would have to stop what you are doing" she whispered

"Aye Lass, if I don't stop we will be here for days yet. Mercer will be wondering where..."

"Mercer? Mercer Frey? He is with the guild?" She asked shocked

"He's the Guild Master actually, why the look, lass?"

Airika pulled from his arms and swam back to shore. Pulling her armor over her wet body she walked back to their camp, gathering  
her items, Brynjolf quickly followed her.

"What's wrong with Mercer? Airika, look at me" grabbing her chin and bringing their eyes together. Her icy blue eyes pulling away from him,  
"nothing, lets go..now"

Their ride was silent and this time she sang no songs, she rode with her body tense lost in thought.

"Where are you, Lass? Brynjolf asked with concern "Please let me in, you know you can trust me"

"Maybe you throw trust too easily, Brynjolf" she snapped "I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"I know ok lass, let's get home".

XXxXXXXXXXX

**There are several more chapters waiting to be posted. Hopefully within the next few days! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

They were only an hour away from Riften when they heard a woman screaming, before he could say anything Airika took off towards the voice.  
Brynjolf called for her to wait but she was already gone. He turned the corner to watch as Airika unsheathed her blade and drew it across the chest  
of a bandit, he yelled in pain and anger as Brynjolf dismounted and ran to grab the screaming woman from their path.  
He turned to see Airika bring the man to his knees with her blade, screaming words of his death for touching a woman.  
The bandit spit, it barely reaching the ground before she drove her sword to his nether region.  
Brynjolf gasped in horror as she kicked the man to the ground and drove the sword through his chest, spitting on him.

"AIRIKA" he yelled as she threw down her weapon and turned to the woman, drawing her into her arms, shushing her sobbing.

He said nothing as they both rose and Airika mounted her horse, helping the woman climb up behind her.  
They rode in silence listening to the woman's soft cries until they reached the gates of Riften.

He heard her speak quietly to the woman as he led his horse into the stable stall still in shock over  
the recent event.

"I am taking her home, she lives at the farm down this road. Meet me at the Bee and Barb?"

"Lass, I'm coming.." he was promptly cut off by her simple protest

"No, meet me at the Bee and Barb.

He watched as she rode away with the womans head hanging to her chest.

He entered and took a corner seat while Keerava poured a glass of mead.  
"Just bring the bottle" he said as he slid his coin across the table.

She nodded and left him to his thoughts.

He didn't know how long he had sat there in his daze until he saw her walk in, her hair clinging to her face.  
Her cheeks stained from tears and she lifted her head to look at him.  
He motioned for Keerva to bring another bottle of mead as he reached for her hand.

"Lass, what happened? I've never..Airika, look at me"

Her eyes rose to meet his, he saw the fury in her eyes that were once the color of the ice filled ocean.

"He had no right, Brynjolf. No right. I could not let him do to her what that monster did..." she buried her  
face into her hands as her shoulders rose with each small cry she released.

He stood up silently and walked to the bar. "Keerva, I will take a room for the night, send up a few bottles of mead and food"  
With a nod she muttered something Airika couldn't hear.

"Come with me" he said softly, taking her arm into his hand and lifting her to her feet.  
She grabbed her bottle of mead and followed him up the stairs to an empty room that was lit was the light of a fresh candle.  
Brynjolf sat in a chair, rubbing his hands over his gruff face trying to find the words he wanted.

"I know you want answers, Bryn. I don't know how to give them to you without you running. I am not a sob story."

"I won't run. I told you, by the gods tell me, Lass. What in Oblivion have I missed".

She drank down her bottle of mead in silence, only looking up once it was gone.

"I told you I remember bits and pieces, but that was untrue. I would have been better off dead but the gods wouldn't  
give that to me."

"Airika, you.."

"Do you want me to tell you or not" she stammered with a scowl.

With a single nod from Brynjolf she continued.

"I was hoping it would never come to this but I see I cannot hide forever.  
That night..our last night, I went home. My ma scolded me for being wet and told me that she and your ma needed to figure out what to  
do with us. I told her we were going to get married and she kissed my head and told me that was wonderful and told me to clean up for  
dinner. I fell asleep and woke up to my da's voice. I had never heard him speak like that. I could not make out everything  
they were saying but that someone from the Guild was stealing and then I heard my Ma scream. I heard another man yelling at my Da and I  
grabbed the dagger under my pillow, the one you gave me Bryn. That one with the silver handle and..anyways.  
I started down the steps and there was a man fighting with my Da, he told me to run..he screamed it, Bryn. I turned towards the door  
and I felt a pain in my head and everything went black.  
I opened my eyes but saw nothing, they had tied something around my eyes and my hands were bound with rope. A man told me to shut up  
and I felt a smack across my face.  
Another man told him no, they were already in enough trouble for letting me live.  
We traveled for what felt like days, I was so so thirsty and hungry I was not conscious much.  
When I woke up, I was in a strange room and a man was in front of me. He said he would unbind me if I did not run or scream.  
I tried to be brave, Bryn. "

She saw his face tensing up, tears filling his eyes. He reached for her hand and she pulled back.

"He told my that my mother and father were nosy, causing trouble for important people and they had to pay. He was sorry we  
all wouldn't be in Oblivion together. He gave me drink and bread and told me I would be going to my new family in the morning.  
I was so confused and sad. I wanted to scream but I stayed strong, you would have wanted me to be strong I figured.  
In the morning, they put another rag around my eyes and put me in a wagon. A short time later I heard them talking  
I felt arms lift me up and lead me into a house. A woman took the rag from my face and she had kind eyes.  
I heard men outside yelling and she led me to a bedroom where there was water and fresh clothing. she said to clean up and  
change and come join them for dinner.  
The man and woman told me that I was an orphan now and they would take care of me. A man had given them a large amount of coin  
to do so. I asked for you, Bryn but she said you were dead, that everyone was dead that our parents were involved in some nasty  
business as thieves and had paid the price.  
They said I could never go home...the woman she taught me magic. She would heal me after he beat me."

Brynjolf forcefully grabbed her hand this time "You don't have to continue" he whispered

"No, I do. You should know, you should know so you can understand why I came home.  
The man..he beat me if I wouldn't scream when he hit me than he would cut me or burn me. his wife would try to heal me the best she could.  
He would say horrible things about my mother and father. When I was around sixteen he started..sometimes when he got drunk he would..he would  
do things a man has no right to do so one night,I killed him. I did to him what I did to that bandit on the road.  
Than I ran, I ran for a long time. I did odd jobs for Jarls and shop owners I ended up with the Companions for awhile, became the Thane of  
Whiterun" she said with a smirk. "I've been there since for the most part, I never came near Riften again. I never spoke of my old life, it  
just hurt to much. I never knew what became of the Guild after my parents died, I really didn't care. They always said we were a family but none  
of them came to find me."

"Airika, if I had known. If they would have told me you were missing..."

"I know, Bryn."

Keerva knocked at the door with mead and food. They ate and drank in silence. When they finished Brynjolf pulled her to her feet and  
gently removed her armor. "Stay here tonight" he said softly.

"come hold me, Bryn. Stay with me"

"Aye, Lass. I will come back. I have to go handle some business. Rest now" and he was gone.

xxxx

He sighed as he made his way into the Cistern, Mercer standing as his desk concern written all over his face as he flipped  
through papers.

"Brynjolf, where in Oblivion were you? We started to think you weren't coming back" the older man grunted.

"Mercer, she's alive. I found her in Whiterun. She's here." he tried to say calmly.

"What are you talking about, calm down boy"

"Airika, she's alive and she's here"

Mercer was silent as his eyes scanned Brynjolf's face in confusion.

Before he could speak, Brynjolf made his way to the Ragged Flagon to find Delvin.

Delvin was sitting on a barstool sweet talking Vex when Brynjolf grabbed his shoulders and whipped him around.

"Brynjolf, what in Oblivion are you..."

"Del, shut up and listen. Airika is alive, by the gods she is. She is sleeping at the Bee and Barb now, I am bringing her  
here tomorrow. She is home, Del."

Delvin scratched his face and sighed, trying to find the words.

"I gotta go Del, she is waiting. can you believe it, by the nine..she is home".


	5. Chapter 4

The nightmares came right away, taunting her until she felt arms around her, bringing her from the screams of fear.

"I'm here, you are safe just breath" he whispered into her ear, pulling her against his body and squeezing her so tight  
that the gods could not get her loose and she was calm. "It's late, just sleep now. Tomorrow we will go to the Guild,  
there are some old faces waiting to see you".

XxXXxXxX

They rose with the sun and broke their fast. She ate silently, staring at her plate.  
"Lass, what's wrong?"

"Can we see it, Bryn? Well see where it used to be".

"Aye, if you're sure I will take you". She needed not explain, he was waiting for her to ask.

Brynjolf gently held her hand as he led her through Riften, feeling the tension and fear  
running through her they left the gates and walked the short distance to her family home,  
or the remains of what had been. Her hand tightened around his as she stared at the barely there structure covered  
by years of vine and growth.

His arms reached around her as tears fell from her eyes, her hands reaching forward to touch the  
remains of her childhood happiness. Her chest burned as she tried to contain her cries.

"come with me, lass" he said gently pulling her away. He led her down the path of their childhood ending at  
the lake, their lake he had told her once.  
They stood on the bank of the water, gazing at serenity of it, he wrapped his arms back around her, resting his chin on her head.  
"Bryn, I loved it here. I don't think I ever realized how much until it was gone."

"I fell in love with you here, I was only a lad but I knew when I saw you..you're gonna marry me one day, Airika".

"So you say, Brynjolf" She turned to face him and planted a kiss on his cheek

"Stop calling me that, woman" he growled into her ear.

"Or what" she giggled pulling his nose to touch hers.

"Or this, my love" releasing her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed.

"Brynjolf!" she screamed as she hit the cold water "I hate you!"

"Swear it to the nine and maybe I'll believe it" as he jumped in beside her

He crawled out and turned to grab her hand "I'm already wet, pulling me back in won't make a difference" he smirked

She rolled her eyes as she pulled herself out and began removing her armor throwing it to the side to dry.  
She felt his arousal as he pressed his naked body against hers, his warmth waving over her.  
He pushed back her wet hair and nipped at her neck, drawing a portrait of pleasure with his tongue down to her collar-bone when she let  
out a quiet moan.

"Bryn, stop. I have to tell you something"

"Can't it wait?" he signed as his hands found their way to her backside, pulling her closer.

"No, I should tell you now"

Seeing the serious look on her face he took a seat pulling her down beside him.

"I came with you because I think the person who murdered my parents is here"

Brynjolf sighed and ran his hands through his wet tangled hair.

"Lass, looks like we do need to talk. After the fire, after you were gone. I found your necklace,  
I thought maybe..maybe you had left it as a sign for me. My mother and father told me you were gone forever,  
lead home by the gods but I knew you were out there. After they..they died, I looked for you."  
Running his fingers over some of the puckered scars on his chest, his voice softened.  
"I followed any lead I could get, I thought I would find you and bring you home.  
Mercer took me in, continued my training in the Guild, told me that one day I would take my Da's place by  
his side. One night I found him yelling about missing money, the Guild going under because everything was gone.  
I didn't believe him until he showed me for himself. He told me, lass. He said Karliah killed her partner Gallus, you remember him?  
you and your parents,had set the fire because they found out she was stealing from the Guild. They suspected she was behind my parents as well  
but she vanished. No one could find her. I tried for years but had no luck. I started to think they were right, you were dead and I was chasing  
a ghost. The Guild hasn't been the same since."

Karliah? No, she thought her head swarm with confusion. She had been so kind to them as children, singing songs and bringing gifts from  
her travels.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Trying not to shout and draw the attention of the near by guards.

"I.. I don't know, lass. I'm sorry" he muttered

Maybe things have changed this thought as she felt herself pull back from him.

XXxXXXXXX  
She gasped as she entered the Flagon, "By the gods. Things really have changed haven't they?"

"Aye lass, these past few years have not been kind to the Guild".

"Airika?! Is that YOU" a man with a thick accent cried as he ran towards her.

"Delvin, by the gods, you're BALD!" she said loudly as he threw his arms around her.

"Aye, but I'm still a looker, huh" he said with a wink. "Come sit with me, drink, Vekel fill those cups we're celebrating!"

Airika drank her mead while listening to Delvin's wild stories interrupted by a Sarcastic laugh from Vex as Delvin said he was  
going to get her to the Temple of Mara. A woman named Sapphire walked in and pulled Brynjolf aside who nodded his head and turned to Airika.

"Sorry, Del..Mercer wants to see her"

"Aye, well lass if you get sick of him you know where to find me" he said as he pulled her in for another hug.

Mercer greeted her with a gruff voice and curious eye "It's been a long time, Airika. What brings you back to us?"

"She wants to take her rightful place in the Guild" Brynjolf interrupted, glancing back to her "Don't you?"

"Aye, Mercer. I've come home"

Mercer sighed "Your parents were good people, my friend but you've been away many years. I don't know if I can just let you  
jump back in but I'll tell you what. Go see if Delvin or Vex have any small jobs, you pull that off and come back to me and we'll  
talk"

She nodded at the greying man before her, a knot forming in her stomach. Something so familiar.

Delvin gave her a choice of small jobs needing to be done and gave her the information she would need.  
"Care for a drink, milady?" he asked smoothly

"Del, save your drink for Vex, this lass is coming with me". Brynjolf grabbed her hand and led her to his room in the Cistern.

He lifted her quickly and laid her on the bed, sparing no time removing her armor and under clothes leaving her exposed as he  
took her all in.  
Quickly removing his attire he laid next to her, running his fingers tips down her body, grinning at the rising goosebumps  
on her flesh. "I have to show you something." he cooed leaning over her to pull open the drawer beside him.

She gasped when she looked inside at the numerous gems sparkling inside.

"All flawless, I saved them for you for the day we met again. You said I always brought you beautiful things and I wanted to  
be ready" he said with a grin.

"Bryn..my gods" she gasped reaching over to kiss him gently. He rolled her back down, his mouth working its way down her body as  
she squirmed beneath him, grabbing his hair and releasing a moan as his mouth reached her most sensitive area.  
His mouth teasing her until she tugged his hair "Bryn, please" she cried.

He slowly worked his mouth back up her body, enjoying every second he made her moan until he could take it no longer.  
Positioning himself between her thighs he slowly dipped into her, her nails digging into his back, a moan trying to escape her  
mouth. His thrusts grew faster until her legs tightened around his, drawing him in deeper, her back arched as she reached for the skies  
in bliss. Allowing himself to let go after she was finished, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"You're taking Rune with you tomorrow, I know you're the Dragonborn and all but you're still a girl."

She punched him hard in the arm, making him yelp and laugh. "You can't come with me?" her nose pressed to his.

"I wish I could, lass but there is work here to be done. Mercer still hunts for Karliah leaving me a busy man"

"Alright, I'll take this Rune fellow but he better be good looking, a girl gets lonely on her trips"

Brynjolf growled and playfully bit at her shoulder "Rune's a good man, a good friend but if I find he has touched my woman, gods help him"

"Your woman? We haven't been to the Temple yet, Brynjolf"

"I can arrange that" he laughed "We could go tonight if you wish"

"Go to sleep you troll" she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek and laying her head on his chest.

They slept in each others' arms until the knocking on the door woke them

"Sorry Brynjolf, it's almost 9 and we can still make it good distance by nightfall if we leave now" Rune said his cheeks turning red.

"Aye, lad. Bring her home to me in one piece, it took me an era to find her"

His kisses woke her up and she groaned and pulled him on top of her, she felt his instant arousal and pushed him off laughing

"You know I need to leave this morning, Mercer wants this childs job done quickly and thinks I will fail. Apparently everyone forgets where I learned  
my skills from" She said almost seriously as she climbed into her armor.  
"To much confidence does not work well in our line of work, lass. Remember that and Talos help me if you don't come back..."

She silenced him with a rough kiss, before taking one last moment to bury her head in his chest.

"I'll come back to you Bryn, the gods have a plan for us I think" She clasped her necklace around his neck "Hold onto this for me,  
it's mine and I want it back" she smiled softly.

His heart sunk to his stomach as he watched her walk out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

Airika and Rune found a lot to talk about on their ride to Solitude, she enjoyed his quiet personality and his stories of adventure.  
He didn't pressure her for information and she was grateful. Night was falling as they stopped for camp, Rune tied the horses while  
Airika started a fire.

"Are you a mage?" Rune asked softly, he cheeks turned red every time he asked a question

"Nope, just a privately learned skill I suppose" she said kindly though chills went down her spine at the thought

"I'm sorry if this is out of line but Brynjolf really missed you. I could hear from crying sometimes in his sleep. We all could  
but Del was the only one he would talk to. Vekel asked me to carry him back to his room  
once after he drank to much and he said he was so tired he didn't want to wake up. I made a crack about him not taking any jobs in an era and he said  
it was because he was busy chasing a ghost." His face looking at the ground, cheeks turning rosy.

Airika handed him a bottle of mead from her pack and smiled. "I'm home now, Rune. Maybe our nightmares are over. Say, can I ask  
how you got the name Rune?"

"Aye, my father, well the man who became my father found me as a baby. There was a rune near by and I guess it just stuck. He's  
a good man, my father. A fisher man in Solitude. I see him when I can, send coin and other things that help out"

"You're a good man, Rune. Are you tired? I will keep watch while you rest"

"Brynjolf said..."

"Brynjolf says a lot of things, get some sleep. I assure you, I am a big girl and he will never know" she said with a chuckle

She grabbed an apple and watched the sky as Rune quietly snored beside her. She found herself staring at the man, trying to read  
the scars and roughness of his face. He looked lost, much like her. She wished she could help him find the answers he was looking for,  
maybe his eyes would sparkle a bit more. She felt herself nodding off when Rune woke and told her to rest, he was going to have a bite  
to eat and get more wood for the fire. She nodded with gratitude. "Rune, I'm sorry if this is forward but would you sit with me until  
I fall asleep? I just don't like being alone in the dark".  
"Me either" he nodded as he grabbed an apple and strip of venison from his pack and took a side beside her.  
She fell asleep to the sound of his quiet humming, a song he learned from his fisherman father no doubt.

She woke as the sun rose, thanking Rune for letting her sleep so long as they packed up camp and headed out.  
She was enjoying the trip, they shared small talk and she even told him some embarrassing things about a Brynjolf as a  
child making him promise not to tell anyone. It was well into the night when they stopped for camp again, the night was  
chilly and they shared a bottle of mead and laughed for what seemed like hours until they were both fighting sleep.

"There has been no trouble yet, Rune. Let's get some rest" he nodded in agreement as they crawled into their bed rolls.  
"Rune? Could you sing that song again, the one you sang last night?"

"Aye, milady.." His voice was quiet but strong as if he had sung the song a million times before. She smiled as she closed her eyes  
and drifted to sleep.

They arrived in Solitude as nightfall rolled in, eating a meal at The Winking Skeever they decided their target could wait until morning,  
no sense in riding back in the dark.  
She laughed at how red Rune turned when they said there was one room available "What DID Bryn say to you, by the gods,it's just  
a room" she patted him on the shoulder and headed to their room.  
Airika easily drifted to sleep and her nightmares drifted in as easily. Searching in the dark, the heat of the flames biting her skin,  
the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"Airika, wake up. It's ok, just a bad dream" she felt large hands gently shaking her shoulders. "I'm sorry, you were crying and  
I couldn't bare to watch any longer. Brynjolf gave me this before we left, said to give it to you should this happen"

"Thanks, Rune. You really are a good man" she unfolded the wrinkled paper and felt a tear slide down her cheek

_"My love, _

_If you are reading this then you need to know you are safe and I am with you. I wish I could say those words to you instead of_  
_you having to read them but it will have to do until you are in my arms. Sleep well, lass. _

_Love,_  
_Bryn"_

She smiled as she drifted back into her world of sleep, the nightmares at bay for the rest of night.

Her target was easy enough, in and out in no time. She was stretching in boredom when it hit her. "Rune, you should go see your father. We came all  
this way."

"Really? You wouldn't mind? I don't know if he is ever in port" his eye lit up like she had yet to see

"Go!" she shouted with a laugh "Meet me at the Winking Skeever when you're done, take your time I will gather some supplies"

She smiled as Rune trotted off happily like a child. A tear fell from her cheek as she thought about running to the arms  
of her own father so many times.

She had just slipped into a corner seat to have a cup of mead when Rune sat beside her, the sparkle no longer in his eye.

"He wasn't there, said they aren't expecting him back until 3 days from now"

She gently grabbed his hand and gave it a quick rub before pouring him a cup of mead.

"Want something to eat before we go?"

"Aye, I never turn down a meal" Rune smiled

They headed out as the sun rose into the sky

"You love him, don't you?" Rune asked shyly

Airika took a deep breath of the early afternoon air "Sure, Bryn and I have always been together in a sense. He used to make me  
crowns of mountain flowers and tell me he was going to give me the moons. We were children but we knew..." her voice trailed off  
"Rune, why are you so shy? You tell me such interesting things about your travels, you could pass for a Bard!"

Rune looked at her with a raised eyebrow and burst into laughter "A Bard, Aye! Wonderful i..." his laughter cut short by a  
flying arrow. Airika watched as without hesitation he rolled from his horse bow drawn a low growl escaping his lips as he released a return fire.

"Airika, behind that tree. Stay behind me" he said in a voice she had not yet heard from her shy friend  
She crouched down and saw the armor peeking out from the tree a short distance away. Bandits would have charged in by  
now, pissed off mages would have sent a release of their magic fury..assasins, she gasped.  
She realized an assault of arrows had been released, she watched as Rune fell roaring in pain from the arrow in his shoulder when she felt  
the heat building in her throat, the tingling that no mead would scratch. The footsteps were quickly coming at them,  
coming for the kill she realized.

"Airika, get down" Rune said as he unsheathed his sword and ready to fight.

"Rune, don't move. Promise me you will stay there, cover your ears" she pleaded as she stood up from behind the rock  
to face who were trying to send her to Sovangarde. Three men, hoods over their faces, two with swords one with a bow.  
She heard another arrow soaring past her head and found her feet moving towards them, her weapon ready to swing her anger  
building. She felt her sword connect with the side of a large man who howled in pain, the archer exchanged his bow for  
a warhammer and circled her like prey. She felt the hot pain sink into her side, her life force draining through her armor  
the third man would be the one who took her life today and she hadn't seen his face.

"I'll come back to you Brynjolf" she thought as her rage refilled. She swung her weapon meeting the next assault from her  
enemy and fending it back.  
Ha, she yelled, those weapons won't help much now  
The heat reached her tongue as she opened her mouth and gasped a breath before releasing FUS RO DAH  
The power of her voice shaking the ground, the would be assassins flying through the air. She unsheathed her weapon waiting for them to  
come back but only one still writhed with life on the ground which she promptly took care of.

She checked the pockets of each of them, taking the hefty amount of gold they carried and a note from another. She opened the flap  
when she heard Rune moan. "to the deepest void of Oblivion" she murmured to the corpses of her attackers before running  
to Rune's side.

"I'm...I'm sorry but can I ask..? Rune stammered his face redder then ever

"Ask why assassins are after me? I'm not sure. If you are asking what that was..I'm the Dragonborn, Rune." she said carefully  
checking his wounded shoulder. "We're going to need to take care of this, I don't think it was poisoned but infection will be  
an even more painful death"

"Aye" is all he softly said before she saw the weight of his body falling towards the ground towards the large puddle of his  
own blood, she caught him with a grunt and lowered him as softly as she could. His eyes fluttered open as began gently removing his armor. "I know it's tempting but Brynjolf will send ME to Oblivion" She broke her serious eyes away from his to wound to realize he was making a joke and even  
chuckling "Sorry, it's just you said I'm shy and I figured I would break the mood.."

"Oh no Rune, I was just thinking about how tempting" she said with a chuckled smile "This is going to hurt. I want you to  
bear down if you need to but please do not pull, this arrow will destroy your arm if pulled back"

She placed the strap of her pack in his mouth and took a deep breath, she quickly and gently snapped the arrow in two and  
winced as she began to remove the pieces. She felt his body tense as a scream built in his throat, his eyes never leaving her  
pleading with her silently  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would be hurt Rune, I'm so sorry" she whispered as the last piece tried to jam in his  
muscle making her use more force to pull it out. One final steady jerk and it freed from him as his mouth released a scream.

She quickly let the orange glow take over her hands as she pressed them to his wound trying to stop the flow of blood before  
it was too late, Within seconds the pain left his face and he  
sighed a deep sigh as he thanked her. His wound closed but she knew he needed rest and more healing when she was reminded of her  
own wounds, screaming and burning her insides. Feeling the effects of the blood loss but quickly removed her armor to survey  
the damage.  
She heard Rune gasp as she removed her under clothes "By the gods, Airika. We need to get you help now"

"Stay calm, in my pack I have potions. Grab me a few of the pink ones if you would" she said calmly wincing as her fingers  
guided her around the injury to reveal the extent of its damage

Runes face white in fear "They are broken, I could only get this one" she swore she saw tears gather in his eyes

"Ok, that's ok Rune. Get yourself an apple from my pack and eat it. you need strength" she said firmly to the worried man

She quickly drank the foul tasting concoction and felt it trying to work through her body, the tingling warmth felt wonderful  
as she tried to bring the healing back to her hands knowing her magic was almost drained from Rune. She was able to close  
the worst of her wound before she felt the effects of blood loss. She felt the darkness trying to pull her in as she threw up.  
Just stay here, Airika. She told herself. Just let it build back up and you can fix this, you have always fixed them.

She smiled at Rune when she saw him watching with worried eyes "I'm ok, it already feels better. I just need a bit to  
finish it up. Do you mind if we set up camp?"

The fire felt warm against her face as she looked over Runes wounded shoulder. "Is the pain terrible?" Her fingers gently  
running over the wound.

"It feels as good as new" he winced as her fingertips gently pushed

"I'm sorry I could not completely heal it. Very soon, I will be able too, I promise" she said her head hung to her chest

"Airika, I'm fine. I've had worse. You need to worry about yourself. Brynjolf..I don't want to be there when  
he finds the Dark Brotherhood came for you"

"The Dark Brotherhood? But there were three of them, don't they usually come alone?" Her hand found her way to the  
note so had tucked away, lifting the flap the words staring her.

_"Find and exterminate that vermin Airika as you see fit. This should have been handled fifteen years ago. Do not_  
_let me down. Use your heads, I hear she is the Dragonborn."_

She tucked the note away and closed her eyes, fifteen years ago..the fire? Was I supposed to die with them?

Pressing her hands to her wound she released what healing she had gathered and let the warmth take her over  
before letting sleep overcome her.  
She awoke a short time later, Rune sitting near by watching the stars. "Rune get some rest, we can leave after you do"  
she said glancing at her side. This is going to leave a scar, she sighed to herself grateful that it was now closed  
but disgusted at the puckered red fury of the scar looking back at her.

"I'm not tired, we can leave when you feel up to it" He never looked away from the sky

"Fine, eat something while I check your shoulder" she kneeled beside him running her soft healing hands him  
watching the swelling go down, a look of comfort running over his face.

"I'm sorry" a look of sadness washed back over his face "I promised Brynjolf I would bring you home and I let you get hurt.  
He will never forgive me"

"Rune, no" She said hugging the shy man "He should praise you a hero for saving me and for the arrow you took doing so.  
When's the last time you saw your Da? When we get back, I'm sending you to see him on my coin as thanks for what you've done.  
Not everyone will take on the Dark Brotherhood for a stranger" She smiled at him as the corners of his mouth tugged up.

"You're my family now, Airika. Mercer may have not inducted you yet but you are Brynjolf's heart which makes you my family"

"Are you close with him? You speak so fondly of him and seem to have so much fear at the same time"

"Aye, he has been like a brother to me for many years. He brought me in and showed me the ropes, always had my back.  
He has spent much coin trying to help me find where I come from" He sighed "A good man, a lucky man" he winked at Airika  
making her cheeks turn pink

She placed her hands back on her wound until her hands were empty of their healing flow and sighed, this will have to do  
she muttered to herself.

"Whenever you're ready, Rune. I figure we can be almost home by sun up if we're lucky"

With a nod, he helped her onto her horse cringing at the painful yelp that escaped her lips.

The ride home was silent save for Airika asking Rune if his pain was great, she would try to heal him if  
he needed. He would shake his head and thank her.  
They reached Shors Stone as the sun reached its highest peak and they both breathed a sigh of relief. So close,  
she thought. Her side screamed at her and would not wait for longer to be taken care of.  
They arrived at the stables just a short time later, she handed the stable keep hefty coin to groom and board their  
tired horses and asked Rune if he would like to go to the Temple for healing first.

"I'm fine, really" he smiled "We've been gone an extra day, I'm sure they are wondering where we are"

xXXxXXXx

**More chapters coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

No one paid much attention as the two walked into the Ragged Flagon and headed for the Cistern, except for  
Delvin who told her Brynjolf was in a meeting with Maven Black Briar and he should return before nightfall.  
Airika saw Mercer at his desk and turned to Rune "Thank you for saving my life. When you are ready to see  
your Da, let me know." She gave his cheek and peck and felt the heat of his blush running to his cheeks

She coughed to alert Mercer to her presence, his eyes almost glaring when he looked up  
"Didn't expect you back so soon" he said catching her eyes

"My job was to grab a ring, we finished quickly and came home" she said with a small smile towards Rune

"I will vouch for her oath into the Guild" Rune stuttered

"Aye, I suppose we have to make it official" Mercer said as he continued to study her face

After her oath she hugged Rune again and told him she was going go catch some sleep and he should  
do the same. He parted from with his a nod.

She dug through the chest at the foot of his bed and found a larger healing potion which she gratefully chugged ignoring the foul taste  
before she changed into a tunic to cover her ugly scar and climbed into Brynjolfs double bed. Her body curling up  
with the soft pillow and blanket.

Her father was yelling, her mother's body on the ground..the stranger stared at her from under the large hood.  
"Run" her father pleaded

"Airika..wake up, love." she felt strong arms laying across her body. "You were crying out in your sleep, lass"  
Brynjolf's worried eyes piercing hers she smiled. "I missed you" she said with a gentle kiss

His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer as a painful cry escaped her lips.  
He quickly sat up and gentle touched her side again. She tried to hide her winch and pull him back into bed  
but it was no use to fight against his eyes studying her body.

"lass, what is it? let me see you" he growled lifting her tunic

"Bryn, it's nothing I'm..."

"By the gods, what is this? How did this happen? I told him to protect you not have you butchered.  
I will kill him myself" his eyes filled with the fury of a beast before he stormed from the room

Gritting her teeth she pulled herself from the bed to run after him, her blood boiling with every breath  
she took.  
Brynjolf had Rune pinned against the stool he sat on in the Flagon, his face hung as Brynjolf screamed  
at him. Delvin was trying to pull him away from the quiet man. The room went silent before she realized how loud her scream was. Brynjolf released Rune but felt her hands on his the collar of his armor before he could even turn.

"How dare you! He SAVED my life. You brought me here and when there was danger YOU weren't there again, Brynjolf"  
she screamed as his eyes filled with tears. "That man worships the ground you walk on and you attack him? He  
was by my side even when he was injured, where were you? Oh, that's right. You were busy" she growled  
Her hands released him with a firm push before she turned to Rune checking his shoulder as his head hung  
in shame.  
"Come with me" she said softly. She led him back to Brynjolfs room where she removed his chest piece and felt tears  
run down her face at the sight of his injury now re opened. "I'm so sorry, Rune. I should never have come here"  
She drank a magic potion from her stash before pressing her hands against him sighing as the wound closed, she drank more  
of the foul tasting drink and shook her head at the aftertaste.  
"Airika, it's ok you can..."

"No, just let me heal you as much as I can, I owe you that" she choked as more tears fell from her eyes

"He is just scared. He didn't mean to do this. I know you have seen his scars..he got them trying to find you" Rune said pulling her chin  
so their eyes met. "He spent a long time trying to find leads and thought he had finally gotten close, we all asked him  
not to go alone but he left in the night. He was gone for a long time.. Delvin told me he had  
taken on a group of bandits over by Winterhold. They tortured him, Airika. They did unspeakable things before he escaped  
one night. Told Delvin you came to him in a dream and told him to stay brave and he did. A hunter found him and took him  
to a healer who did what she could but.."

Her hands completely depleted, they dropped to the bed her eyes unlocking from Runes.  
He rolled his shoulder and thanked her "It's perfect, milady"

She sat in silence with only the flicker of a burning out candle waiting for Bynjolf to storm in  
and tell her to leave, to scream at her like she had to him but the room stayed silent until she found herself falling asleep  
The click of the closing door and the smell of mead woke her up to the large figure standing beside her.

"Bryn, I'm sorry.." she got out before his gruff voice cut her off

"Shut up woman, sit up and drink these." he said as he lined the side table with bottles "The Priestess says you need  
to rub this on the wound as well"

He took a seat in the corner chair, taking a large swig from his bottle of mead.

"Do you go to the temple drunk?" She found herself smirking as she popped open the first bottle

"Aye, Lass. I doubt it's the worst thing I have done" he grumbled before taking a deep breath  
"I talked to Rune..that's where I've been. Well I went and talked to the Priestess and told her of  
your injuries and then I talked to Rune. I apologized, lass. Your words are true. I had no right to treat  
him like that. He told me what happened" he paused for another drink

Airika's eyes shot up to meet his, "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you sent him to see his father, that you are a good woman and I a lucky man. He told me he had to give you my note in the night,  
he swore to the nine you didn't share a bed" Brynjolf's head shaking with a smirk that quickly left his face. "  
Lass, who in Oblivion have you pissed off to have the Dark Brotherhood after you?"

She sighed and walked across the room bringing herself to sit on his lap, taking his mead and drinking until the foul after taste of the potions left her mouth.

"Believe it or not, not everyone is happy about the return of the Dragonborn. I thought maybe that's why they had come until I found this" she slowly bent into her  
pack to dig out the letter, her side not hurting nearly as much as it did. "I think the person that sent them, killed my mother and father, Bryn".

He read the note, itching his facial hair with his calloused fingers and putting the letter on the table. "How is your pain?" he asked gently touching her side  
with his hand.  
To her surprise it only left a small ache "Much better, I'm sure it will be nothing but a bad memory after I finish that last one"

"Good, now I will show you how sorry I am" he growled as he turned her to face him, her legs wrapping around him. His lips assaulted her neck with  
passionate kisses and nips as his hands found the way to her backside, cupping it firmly. He stood up, lifting her to the bed and gently pulling her tunic  
off, wincing as his eyes caught the angry scar staring at him.

Her gentle hand guided his eyes back to hers and she smiled. The smell of mead overpowered her as he growled at the knock of the door.  
"sorry Brynjolf but Mercer wants to see the lass" Delvin's head poked around Brynjolf's with a grin, she laughed as Brynjolf's fist connected  
his friends shoulder as a warning.  
"Talos, I see why you are all cooped up in here" Delvin said loudly as he walked away leaving Airika laughing and Brynjolf glaring

"Bryn, you know he does that to get a rise out of you, right?" her laughs pulling on her aching scar

Brynjolf lightly smacked her backside as she pulled on her clothing. The nip she gave his lower lip before she walked out drove him crazy  
and she knew it as the laughing rolled back in.

Mercer was back at his desk muttering to himself when she approached  
"I've got a job for you, if you're still as light in the shadows as you were as a child then you should have no problems. Goldenglow estates  
has stopped payments and Maven Black Briar is furious, he needs to be taught a lesson. I want you to burn three hives, no more no less and  
clear out his safe while you're there. Go see Vex for the details she has, this job almost got her when she tried. I want this handled quickly and quietly, got it?"

She nodded before turning to find Vex.

XXXXxxxX

She found the light haired woman standing in the corner, Delvin whispering sweet nothing into her ear while she pretended to protest them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mercer wants me to speak with Vex" She smiled at their bald friend

"Brynjolf knows I'm just playing, right?" his eyes a little worried

"Aye, Del he knows" the smile creeping back to her face

"Good, cuz' this is milady" he said as he tried to nuzzle the neck of Vex who pushed him away and muttered "Go jump into a lake, skeever breath"

Airika's belly erupted with laughter again "Poor Delvin, we need to find you a nice little lass to settle down with" she winked playfully as she  
sat at a table with Vex and told her the mission.

"Goldenglow, huh? That one almost got me and I'm the best down here"

"Any tips you can give me?"

"There was at least 8 mercenaries when I was there, I'm sure they've buffed up the numbers since then. The place is locked up tight, they are  
probably still trying to figure out how I got in. There is a sewage grate on the Northwest side that will lead you in. If you're up to it  
you could probably go for it tonight, I'm sure they fill their nights with mead locked behind that gate."

"Aye, thanks Vex. Say, you ever think about giving Del a try?" She asked with a smirk

She swore she saw Vex blushing as she turned her head to glance in his direction.

Brynjolf was passed out when she got back to his room, she sighed and stretched to test her pain. The pain was just an ache that faded as she  
chugged the last potion and rubbed the musty smelling concoction that Brynjolf had brought.  
She poked the sleeping man who responded with a drunken snore. She pulled on her armor feeling better and headed for the gates to exit the city.

The water sent shivers through her as she slipped in silently climbing into the sewer grate, so far so good she whispered.  
She only killed three skeevers as she found herself at a locked entrance. Her first lock pick snapped almost immediately, she took a breath  
as she pushed in the second. C'mon Airika, it hasn't been that long.  
She released her breath as the lock clicked and she quietly opened the entrance. The first few mercenaries went down with a poisoned arrow,  
the others not suspecting a thing. Brynjolfs words about over confidence crept into her head and she slowed down her rushing feet.  
She peeked her head around a corner when she heard two voices fighting over gods knows what. "Grab another bottle, fool" the larger of the men said.  
With a smile she waited until the mercenary left the room to put an arrow in the neck of the larger man. He hit the ground before a sound escaped his  
mouth.  
She carefully unsheathed her dagger as she crept behind the remaining man, drawing it across his throat let him silently fall to the ground.

Opening the door with the stealth of a shadow she peeked inside to see the target asleep in his bed, she froze with her hand in his pocket as he began to roll over.  
She quickly withdrew the key as he mumbled in his sleep, grabbing a golden queen bee statue before she closed the door as quietly as she had entered.  
Heading to the basement she watched another mercenary drop from an arrow to his neck, she listened for voices and heard two more men.  
Counting her poisoned arrows she put one in the quiver and crouched preparing to release it. It landed perfectly into the chest of one of the men  
causing the other to jump to his feet. Unsheathing her weapon she came at the remaining man who wasted no time in bringing a brutal blow to her  
with his weapon. As she blocked against another blow she heard another voice "What in Oblivion is going on up there" followed by foot steps  
Shit she muttered under her breath as she quickly spun and drove her sword through the mans chest, just as another entered the room.

"Lost, little lady? what a shame" the man huffed before his blade grazed her stomach, realizing she had not been injured her rage took over the already  
bloody blade of her sword sending the final man to the here after.  
The small room she slipped into contained the safe and a large amount of loot. She quickly collected coin purses and gems sticking them in her satchel  
with the statue she has grabbed for Delvin's collection.  
She opened the safe quietly and grabbed the remaining coin before opening the note inside.

_Aringoth,_

_This document acknowledges the sale of Goldenglow Estate and all property, assets and materials contained within. _  
_Payment of the property has been made in full by Gulum-Ei as an agent on behalf of the buyer. All dealings with the Thieves Guild in _  
_Riften is to cease immediately. To deter any possible retribution for this act, you are to take immediate steps to protect our assets in any way you see fit._  
_ I think you'll find that the Thieves Guild is far more bark than bite and will likely avoid Goldenglow Estate rather than thin their already dwindling numbers._  
_Good luck and may this be the start of a long and lucrative partnership._

She noted the stranger symbol on top and snickered at the comments about the Thieves Guilds bark. Sticking it in her satchel she doubled checked for injury before  
heading outside to finish the task.  
Crouching in the darkness so heard several more voices, two or them fighting about a woman and a third telling them to break it up. How many more were there? She couldn't  
see through the darkness of her hiding spot. Thinking for a minute she chuckled at her idea, one of her favorite shouts.  
Feeling the tickling in her throat ZUL MEY GUT rang from her throat as she crouched back down to make sure the mercenaries had not seen or heard the source.

"Hey Slug-breath" she heard echo on the far side of the property, the mercenaries stopping in their tracks and drawing their weapons. She chuckled as they all  
ran to investigate. Knowing she only had a small window of time she crept to the now unguarded hives, allowing the ball of fire to grow in her ball she watched  
as three hives burst into flame.  
"The hives!" she heard a man yell "someone's going to die now" the voice getting closer. She swung her body over the gate, rolling into the water as she heard the footsteps  
running back.

Airika laid silently in the water, slowing her breath before swimming back into the shadows, the water colder than when she had first entered. She patted herself on the back as she  
walked back to Riften, the faint glow of the sun starting to peak in the far distance.

Delvin was passed out at the table when she entered the Flagon, she gently punched him in the shoulder stirring him from his drunken sleep.  
"Hey, I found this at Goldenglow..interested?"

His eyes grew wide and a grin swept across his face "I've been looking for this little beauty, I've got the coin if you wanna get it  
off your hands"  
Airika nodded and felt her eyes getting heavy as Delvin put the coin in her hand.  
She found Mercer still sorting through paperwork when she entered the Cistern  
"Don't you ever sleep" she asked seriously as she reached into her satchel

"You made it make alive? What did you find?" he asked ignoring her question

She handed him the note which he promptly read, running a hand through his hair he slammed it down "Have you ever seen that symbol?" he demanded

"no, but Gulum-Ei..I ran into him in Solitude. Piece of work he is" she rolled her eyes at the thought of the shifty Argonian.

"That is all, Airika. Thank you" he said without looking up

She stripped from her wet armor, pulling her hair into a quick bun and falling into bed with Brynjolf. Her side ached but was nothing compared  
to the previous days. She moved into the warmth of his body and drifted off to sleep.  
When she awoke few hours later, she was alone. The spot cold where her lover had been. She laid in silence for a few moments before she rose to  
start her day. Her leather pants barely to her hips when the door slammed open and Brynjolf stormed in.  
"good morning to you too" she said with a tone of anger

He slammed the door and grabbed her arm firmly "You went to Goldenglow Estates by yourself in the middle of the gods damned night? What in Oblivion  
is wrong with you, woman?" he yelled as his skin turned red in frustration.

"I will tell you this once and once only. Get your hands off of me before I make you regret it" she growled

His hand dropped from her arm and quickly wrapped around her waist, burying his face into her neck "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..  
I..well..when Mercer told me where you had went...that job almost got Vex killed, ya know" he stuttered and she felt a tear roll down her neck.  
Firmly pushing him back she finished dressing silently.

His eyes never left hers, waiting for her to say something, anything at all. She fixed her hair before she finally turned back to him.

"Bryn, I don't know where this anger comes from but I will not be treated like a little girl, I will not ever be grabbed by a man again. I have  
survived these years on my own. I have the blood of a gods damned dragon, you will not treat me like this. I don't know who you are anymore  
then you know me."

His heart sank as she continued, his mouth vacant of words  
"Yes, Mercer sent me. I got the job done in and out. Nothing more was asked of me then what would be asked of you or the others.  
My parents trained me as yours trained you, just because mine died when I was a child doesn't mean I am a failure"

"Lass, I didn't mean..." his sorrowful voice cut off by the angry beauty standing before him

"No, this isn't going to work is it, Brynjolf? In just a few days time I have watched you attack someone who worships the ground you walk on  
calling you his brother, you have doubted me twice, and putting your hands on me? This is not why I came here..."

The knock on the door ended their conversation, she opened it to find Mercer's smug face looking back at her.  
"I need you to go talk to Maven Black Briar, seems you made quiet an impression of her with your last job. Don't keep her waiting"

She walked out without looking back.

XxxxXxxX

**More chapters hopefully in the next day or two!**


	8. Chapter 7

Maven Black Briar was a well dressed woman with a cocky attitude who greeted her in the Bee and Barb "So you're the Dragonborn who took  
care of Goldenglow huh? I was expecting...more"

"How did you know I was Dragoborn" Airika asked firmly

Maven looked at her and laughed a sarcastic laugh "I know it has been many years but do you forget who I am, Airika? I know everything"

"Did you know I was alive all of these years?"

Mavens laugh turning to a scowl "Some matters I cannot be involved with, now sit let us discuss a job I have for you"  
After sipping her mead she turned back to Airika with a serious face, no sign that laughter had ever left her lips.  
"I have a competitor just outside of Whiterun. He runs Honningbrew meadery, somehow he success has grown quickly and I want to know why.  
He also seems to have a bit of a skeever problem, unfortunately he has a taste testing with someone of importance coming up.  
fortunately for us, you will be there. I want you to meet my person Mallus in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun, he will give you the details  
that you need to complete this task. All I need you to do is take care of the skeevers with poison and before you leave, simply mix some into  
the brewing vats. I have to say I am impressed with your work at Goldengates, do not mess this up and you will be rewarded handsomely."

Airika rose from her seat with a nod "I'll take care of it" is all she said before walking out.  
She spent a few hours collecting the things she would need for her trip, making sure to have a good stock on potions, no more surprises, she thought.  
She found Rune with his bow shooting at a practice dummy, he smiled when he saw her.  
"Hey, wanna come on a trip with me? I have to go to Whiterun for Maven..I understand if.."

"Aye, I would be happy to, when ya wanna head out?"  
"Just let me grab a few things and I will be ready" she said with a smile, part of her hoping Brynjolf wouldn't be in the room when she walked in.  
She breathed a sign of relief and disappointment when she walked into the empty room and started filling her bag with the rest of the items she would need,she dug through the drawers and chest but could not find her necklace. Gods damn it, she thought as her fingers ran over the place the necklace had rested.  
Rune was waiting in the flagon when she entered, she held a finger to ask him for a minute as she slid in next to Delvin.

She didn't have to say a word when he looked up at her  
"He's not here, lass. Mercer sent him out on a job and he seemed happy to take it. Something happen with you two?"

She just sighed and gave Delvin a smile before she went to grab Rune.

XXXXXXxxxXXx

"I have a house in Whiterun we can stay at for the night, good place to eat right up the street"

"Everything ok, Airika? Brynjolf left and said nothing to anyone. Wanna talk about it?"

"nah, it's ok" she flashed him a smile

"Ok, I just know girls like to do that sometimes..I'm here if you ever do"

Airika broke into a loud laughter that made Runes head whip around

"Aye, Rune I supposed some girls do, thank you for asking. You really are a good friend" her laughing joined by  
the smile on his face.

They rode late into the night to reach Whiterun, leaving their horses at the stable they entered the gates.  
The guard greeted them with a tired voice  
"Hello Thane, Lydia has returned and awaits you at Breezehome"

Rune cut her off from thanking the guard "Wait, you're a Thane? Who's Lydia?"

"Yes, I'm the Thane of Whiterun and Lydia, I was hoping she would be back. She is my housecarl and friend.  
I sent her to the College of Winterhold a few months back, she had always wanted to study there." a smile  
swept across her face as she stopped and looked at Rune "She's cute too"  
Rune felt the heat of his cheeks turning red as he trotted to catch up with Airika.

The fire was crackling and the smell of stew drifted into their faces as they entered the home.

"My Thane, I received your letter and could not believe it. I returned home as soon as I could. They told me you were  
injured by a dragon while I was gone..."

"LYDIA, I told you to stop calling me that. We've been through too much for you to call me a ridiculous title."  
She pulled off her boots and grabbed a few bottles of mead before taking a seat by the fire.  
"This is Rune, he's a good friend and I think you two should have dinner tomorrow, my treat."

The room was silent as she opened the bottles and passed them to her silent guests.  
"Airika, what if..there's skeevers, you can't go alone"

"Rune, shut up." she laughed as she gulped from her bottle "I'm not saying go to the Temple of Mara, I'm saying  
go have some wine and roasted venison, maybe a few sweet rolls and share tales of adventure. Now I'm going  
to grab some of that stew and put my backside to bed. Rune, you are welcome to share my bed tonight it's plenty big enough.  
Lydia, it's good to have you home. "

She grabbed a bowl of piping stew and climbed the steps to her bed, she left the door open and smiled at the sound  
of her two friends making small talk. Thane,Dragonborn, thief, matchmaker she giggled as she finished her bowl and removed  
her armor. The room was still dark when she felt pressure on the bed, grabbing for the dagger under her pillow she realized  
she had taken it when she left. Before she could react any further she heard a drunken voice stutter.  
"Sorry Airika, I thought I could sneak in without waking you. Will Brynjolf be mad if I sleep here?"

"Brynjolf can kiss my backside, come tell me..what do you think about Lydia?" She whispered

"She is cute, did you know she prefers the bow as well? She worries about you too.."

"RUNE, I am so happy for you. Mara bless you both, take the lass to dinner tomorrow. Now go to sleep"

"sorry"

The room broke into laughter

Airika woke with the sun, Rune snoring beside her. She laughed to herself. How can such a large man be  
so shy and soft-spoken?

She found Lydia downstairs making eggs and munching on a sweet roll.  
She pulled down some plates and cups and joined her friend at the table.

"So tell me, Lydia..he's cute right?" she said with a wink

Lydia smiled as her cheeks blushed "He said the job you have is dangerous, should you  
really do this alone? Going to dinner with a stranger can wait, my th..Airika"

"So you two are actually going to do it? Excellent! He really is a good man, Lydia and yes,  
I'm sure I will be fine, by the nines I fight dragons" she smiled.

Brynjolf had been in her head since they arrived, wishing they would not have parted on those terms.  
Maybe they weren't meant to be together after all, maybe they had just needed that closure. They would  
make things right when she returned in just a few days.  
She finished eating quickly and told Lydia she was going to take care of business, Lydia's face blushing again  
when Airika told her to feel free to go through her clothing to find clothing for tonight.

She found Mallus in the Bannered Mare waiting as Maven said. She took a seat next to him as his eyes ran over her body  
"Mallus, I am here for job details not to be ogled like a piece of venison"

"My apologizes, Lass. Maven told you most of what you need to know, correct? I have removed the boards covering the tunnels  
to allow the skeevers to infest the place. There is one little thing..I think there may be someone living down there, harmless  
I'm sure but just in case."

"Do you have the poison?"

"That's the genius part, he's going to give it to you himself" Mallus chuckled.

Airika rolled her eyes "If there is nothing else, I am going to get to work"

She rose from the table, listening at the door to Breezehome and smiled when she heard Rune laughing inside.

She made the short walk to Honningbrew Meadery shaking the thought of Brynjolf from her head as she entered.

"I hear you have a skeever problem, want me to take care of it?" she asked making eye contact with the owner Sabjorn

"Keep your voice down, how did you know?"

"Do you want it taken care of or not? I'm a busy woman, I could just leave.." as she started back towards to door

"No no no, for the love of Talos, here, take this poison. Kill everyone of those nasty vermin and come back here for  
your pay" He grunted holding a bottle out to her

"Half now or find yourself another person before your testing"

Sabjorn rubbed his face and sighed under his breath "Fine, here. Just make sure you get them ALL"

Airika nodded and took the bottle and the key from his hand.  
She walked down the tunnels until she reached an opening, boards thrown to the side.  
She gagged at the stench and unsheathed her weapon. Maven owes me big, she whispered to herself.  
Only a few steps in the first of the skeevers made their presence known, she violently swung her  
sword slashing and stabbing the vermin as they tried to sink their venom into her.

"For the love of Talos, would it have hurt to mention they were venomfang?" she growled as  
the next wave charged at her.  
She felt a tooth catch her boot as she drove her sword through the spine of the last skeever,  
reaching into her pack she pulled out a potion to fight poison, just to be safe.  
She slowly snuck deeper into the cavern until she hit a web of spider nests.

"Oh come on, no one said anything about spiders." she thought of her childhood friend Farkas  
and how the large Nord would jump like a child at the mention of one. Her giggle was cut short  
by the venom that shot by her head hitting the tunnel wall.  
She quickly dispelled them before realizing her venom was eating at her armor.  
She growled and tried to shake it off. Drinking a stamina potion and catching her breath  
she wondered if she should have really come alone.

She smelled the skeever as she turned the corner and they knew she was coming, three were already  
closing in when she jumped to the side. She heard a man scream and saw electricity fly by her head

"This has to be a joke" she cried as she drove her sword through the chest of a leaping vermin.  
She saw the flashes from the hands of the angry wizard trying to hit her. Her blade meeting  
the throat of the other two as she let the heat in her throat grow.  
She turned to duck from the flame coming from the man howling gibberish.  
FUS RO DAH she shouted, sending the man into the wall.  
It seemed to barely phase him as he rose to his feet and charged her. She let the fire  
form in her palm, sending it into the man causing him to scream. Shooting more flame into  
the man she drove her sword one last time, sinking it deep into the crazy mans stomach.

She fell to the ground as he did. Panting and wild eyed. "What in Oblivion" she shouted  
She quickly grabbed and drank a health and stamina potion followed by a larger magic potion.  
"Talos am I glad I grabbed these" she muttered rising to her feet and checking for any damage.  
Content that she had escaped unharmed she cautiously proceeded into the cobweb filled opening in the cavern,  
jumping over to bear traps and poured half of the poison into the skeever nest, spitting as she opened the  
wooden door to leave the room.  
She sighed as she entered the boilery and climbed up to pour the rest of the mix into the vat.

Sabjorn was pacing at the counter when she entered the room "Is it done, are they all gone?"

"Yes, they are gone. My pay and I will be on my way" she almost found herself growling

"As soon as the tasting is...Commander Caius, so nice to have you. Please rest while I pour you  
some of our newest brew. I think you will truly enjoy this batch" Sabjorn said with his fakest smile

The Commander barely sipped from his cup before he grabbed his throat and began choking  
"What is the meaning of this? " he bellowed "Guard take this man to the prison to think about  
the infested skeever hole he calls a meadery! Mallus, you are in charge"

Airika watched as they led the furious man at sword point from the building.

"Nice job, Maven seems to have been right about you. Here is your coin. I'm sure she  
will be pleased"

"I need to check his office for Maven before I go, do you mind?" She asked as she approached the door

"Help yourself" he said as he looked around in victory

In Sabjorns dresser she found a note with the same strange symbol, she carefully folded it and placed it in her  
satchel with a decanter she knew Delvin would love. She grabbed the gold from his chest and left nodding at Mallus.  
Breathing in the fresh air, she could not wait to dive into clean water and wash the filth from her body but first,  
something to attend to she said with a smile.

She opened the door to Breezehome and found Lydia and Rune sitting at the table laughing over cheese and bread.  
"What are you two up to?" she asked with a smirk  
Rune met her with a serious face "What were you thinking, Airika? You could have been killed in there.  
Look at your armor, you didn't get bit did you? Take it off, let me look at you"

"Rune, what in Oblivion is wrong with you? I am fine and no I will not remove my clothing for you, how  
about a meal first?" She gently pushed his shoulder.  
His eyes relaxed as he put his hand on her arm "I'm sorry, it's just, you're like my family now and  
what you did was stupid. I could not live with the guilt if..."

"For the love of..Rune, ok I'm sorry it won't happen again. Now I need you to come with me. Lydia, did you find something?"

Lydia nodded shyly at her Thane. "Good, now freshen up, I'm taking Rune to Jorrvaskr and then you two are going out so I can go  
bath"

"Why are we going to Jorrvaskr?" Rune asked curiously

"If you're taking Lydia out you need something nice to wear, I assume you didn't bring fine clothing?" she giggled

Farkas was with Skjor talking about their latest mission over bottle of mead when she walked in.

"Airika! We thought we wouldn't see you again" the large Nord exclaimed as he scooped her up for a hug

"Nice to see you too Farkas, I assume you received my letter? I told you not to worry. Now where is that brother of yours?"

"Why? You know I'm the better lover " his wolfish smile flashing at her

"You lug, where is he? While I agree you may be the better lover, you are also larger and just won't do"

"Wait, I thought girls liked that?" he growled curiously

Laughing at what she had said, she nuzzled his cheek playfully and demanded to know where Vilkas was.

"Fine Lass, he's outback training as usual. You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Let me take care of this and I will come back and eat with you, I have missed you all my sweet Farkas"

She took Rune by his hand and led him outback, Farkas yelled behind her "Wait, who's this guy"  
She shook her head laughing and exited the back door.

Vilkas was training with Aela when she called his name. He dropped her sword and ran over to greet her  
"I thought I smelled you" embracing her in a long hug

She saw Rune shift his feet uncomfortably.  
"I only have a minute but I have a favor. I am sending this lad out with Lydia and I would like to  
borrow some clothes. You two are about the same size and I know you don't wear them" she grinned.

"Aye lass, of course. I will be right back" He sheathed his weapon and headed back inside

Aela nodded and smiled as she followed "See you in a bit"

Once they were alone Rune looked wide-eyed at his travel mate.  
"You run with werewolves? Lass, you may be too much for me"

"Bryn and I have been friends with these boys since we were children, they are good people. Took me in when..  
well when I needed it. "

"Airika, that large guy..he said you were WITH him" Runes face turned red

"Aye and Vilkas. It was all in good fun, we will remain great friends until we are no more I think"

Rune stared at her in disbelief, "so much for a quiet little lass" he murmured quietly leaving Airika  
laughing as Vilkas reappeared.

"Will these do, Lass? I've never worn them, Tilma said everyone man needs fine clothes" He said with an eye roll

"They will be perfect, thank you Vilkas. I am going to go bathe for reasons I am sure you can smell and I told Farkas I will join you for a meal."  
She pecked his cheek and pulled Rune back through Jorrvaskr, grabbing a folded blanket from the chair as she passed.

"What in Oblivion are we doing now?"

"Now my dear Rune, we are going to bath. I smell and you, I'm afraid do not smell much better. I know a great little spot"

Airika wasted no time in pulling off her clothing and jumping into the water, laughing as Rune covered his eyes and shook his head

"Move it, brother. Lydia awaits you" she laughed and splashed water at him"

He pulled off his armor and jumped in beside his laughing friend.

"You called me your brother?" He smiled at her "and lass, I'm afraid you have no shame"

"Of course Rune, you are truly like a brother to me and I'm sorry if I make your cheeks red but life is too short  
to lolligag around. If you were going to make a move on me, I'm sure you would have done it the first night you  
had my armor off. Now wash!" She laughed and splashed him again.

She took her time rubbing her cool water over her face enjoying every second. She ran her fingers through her wet, tangled  
hair and climbed onto the bank. She quickly dried off with the blanket and slipped into her armor.  
She tossed the blanket to Rune who quickly dried and turned his back to her making her laugh again  
"Rune, you have nothing to be ashamed of from what I just saw" she snorted knowing she was getting a rise out of him

He quickly dressed and she whistled at her cleaned up protector. "Come on before I have to snag you for myself"

Rune sighed "Airika, you are terrible" she heard him lightly chuckling as they walked back to Breezehome.

XXxXXXxX

**I hope you are enjoying the story so far, more chapters coming!**


	9. Chapter 8

He grabbed a bottle of mead and sat as Airika ran upstairs, she pulled a blue dress from her chest and slipped it over  
her head as she headed to Lydia's room. She raised her hand to knock when the door flew open, Lydia's hair around her face  
and her eyes frantic.

"By the gods, what is wrong with you, Lydia" Airika asked as she closed the door behind them

"Airika, I'm not sure what to do. We don't really court in Skyrim, you know this."

Airika spun her housecarl around to lace up the deep red dress she had selected from her Thane's room and  
began to gently pull her hair back into a braid.

"No, there is rarely time for such business in Skyrim but maybe we should make time for these things" she said softly  
spinning Lydia back around to admire her work.

"Lydia, you are beautiful. I want you to have fun tonight. Eat, drink and be merry. I am going to Jorrvaskr to have a meal  
with the Companions. I won't wait up for you" she said with a wink as she left her friend to calm her flushed cheeks.

She skipped downstairs and threw a bag of coin at Rune "Treat her nice Rune, brother or not I will make you sorry"

"AIrika, what has gotten into you, I've never seen you act like this" he almost whispered

"I've been quiet far to long trying to adjust to all of the changes thrown at me. I want to be happy, don't you Rune?  
Pick that gold back up, Talos know you won't take payment for traveling with me, please just take this and have fun tonight"

"Do you miss him" he asked as she reached down to hug him.

"I suppose I do but lets not talk about that. Your lady awaits" she sighed as she heard Lydia's feet on the steps.

They both gasped as the dark haired woman appeared before them, the dress forming to her curves in ways that made a smile  
spread across Runes face.

She sighed as Rune and Lydia hooked arms and left for the evening. She fixed her hair before heading back to Jorrvaskr.  
The mead hall was alive as usual when she opened the door. Everyone fighting to talk over each other and bottles of mead clinking.  
she smacked Farkas on the back and watched him jump "I knew it was you"

"You did not you lug" she chuckled and snatched his bottle of mead, kicking her feet back on to his lap she drank deeply.  
His face turned serious as he studied her face "It's Brynjolf isn't it? What happened? Do we need to rip his head off?" he  
started to raise his voice drawing the attention of Vilkas

"Farkas, shush you are to loud for your own good, my friend. Nothing so mundane. I just had a job here and figured Mara wouldn't  
mind if I brought to of her children together."

Farkas stared blankly as he tried to swipe his bottle back.

"Lydia and the man that was with me" she snorted "His name is Rune, he's with the Guild and has been traveling with me. Cute  
couple I think" she said before finishing off his bottle and handing it back to him

She felt Vilkas' hand on her shoulder as she turned her head to greet him with a smile

"Brother, when will you learn she always liked me more?"  
Farkas letting out a small growl at his twin

"Boys boys, How can you speak for me when I came back to both of you" she winked before grabbing Vilkas' bottle from him and laughing.  
She drank quietly for a minute before she softly added "You are good people, I have truly missed you both."

"You still haven't told me what's wrong, is there something we can do?" Farkas placed his hand firmly on her leg

"I've just been thinking about...things alot lately. You knew Brynjolf found me and that I went to Riften with him.  
It's just all so different but enough of that, I came for friends and merriment" she said as she held her bottle up to  
toast a passing Skjor.

"Then merriment you shall have" Farkas cried as he lifted her from her seat and playfully swung her around.

They spent the passing hours drinking more than their share of mead and joined in with their favorite songs when  
she realized Rune and Lydia must be home.

"Farkas, wanna go for a walk with me?"

His wolfish grin crept across his face "Aye, lass. My room?"

She playfully punched his shoulder to which he howled in fake pain. They snuck off out the front of  
Jorrvaskr leaving their drunken Companions to their songs.  
They stumbled down the street to Breezehome, grabbing for each other as they tripped.  
A passing guard shook his head at them "You're lucky you're the Thane, lass"

Airika grabbed the man in her arms and peeled back his helmet landing a messy kiss on his lips  
"You're luck I'm a taken woman" she yelled loudly as Farkas grabbed her hand and pulled her away leaving  
the guard to stare at them.

"So you're taken, aye? Farkas managed to spit out in a coherent sentence

"Aye, my Farkas. I think I am" she sighed happily

They tiptoed to the door of Breezehome as quietly as two drunken fools could, their ears were not even pressed to the  
door when they heard the moans and cries of passion from within. Airika quietly clapped her hands proudly as Farkas  
laughed.  
"Should we go in?" trying to keep her voice to a whisper

"Let the kids be, come on home for the night" Farkas threw her over his shoulder and walked back to Jorrvaskr, shushing  
her screams everytime he stumbled.  
They entered the mead hall to realize most of their Companions were passed out or had actually made it to their beds

Farkas carried her down the steps and stopped to peek into his brothers empty room  
"Vilkas has a lover, says he's gonna marry her. That lass that works at the Bannered Mare, never home much at night anymore.  
Specially' when he's been in the mead"

Farkas gently tossed her onto his bed and plopped down beside her "What about you Farkas? Anyone special since I've been gone?"

"Aye lass" His cheeks turning rosy "I found a nice lass, maybe we'll get to the temple someday."

"I'm happy for you Farkas. That's wonderful." she said as she snuggled into his chest.

Farkas threw an arm over her and pulled her close. "It's nice to have you home, Airika"

"I know and Farkas..no snoring or I'll throw you out"

Farkas growled playfully and they drifted into their dreams.

Airika's head pounded as she sat up in bed, Farkas was gone and she realized someone was standing in the doorway

"Airika, Lydia is upstairs. Farkas said to let you sleep but she seemed impatient"

"Thank you, Tilma. Any sweet rolls this morning?"

"Of course, Dear" the old woman replied with a smile

Airika stretched and grabbed the cup of water on the bar, shaking her head that Farkas even had a bar in his room.  
She headed upstairs to find Lydia sitting cross-legged in a chair enjoying a sweet roll with Aela.

"Good morning" Airika chirped as Lydia's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Where's Rune" she asked looking around the room

"He's um..he's in bed" Lydia whispered

Farkas caught Airika's eyes and they burst into laughter. Vilkas took a seat next to Lydia and with a smug look told her  
that Farkas and Airika were spying on them in the night.

Lydia's face turned red once again as the two trouble makers burst into another roll of laughter.

Vilkas groaned and laid his head on the table. Farkas wasted no time giving it to his smaller twin

"Brother, you look as bad as I feel. I mean, you never look very good but..." he was cut off by  
a sweet roll flying at him.

Airika plopped on to Farkas and dug into his plate, hoping it would relief some of the ache  
in her gut.

"Do you really have to go" Farkas pleaded gently butting her back with his head

"Aye, I'm sorry but I really must. My job is complete and they will be waiting. I've only been gone a short time  
Farkas, you know I am just a short trip away and I will be back. I can't trust my home with you criminals around" she chuckled

"Says the thief" Farkas said gently pinching her leg

They finished their meal on a happy note and Airika tightly hugged each other brothers, placing a kiss on their noses.  
"You are some of my truest friends, you know that"

"aye" they said in unison as they reached to hug her once more.

She said goodbye to the rest of the Companions and thanked Tilma for her cooking before they left Jorrvaskr.  
Lydia reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle with the foulest smell she had come across yet.

"Drink this, it will help the pain" Lydia said as she pushed the bottle to her Thane's lips.  
Airika gagged as she swallowed it down. "It's been awhile since I've seen you smile or heard your laughter,  
it warms my heart, Airika but I must ask..you and Farkas..I thought you and this Brynjolf fellow.."

Airika laughter erupted again, how she loved her laughter had been free these past few days.  
"Now Lydia, you know Farkas and I are nothing more than friends. We had our days to romp but he has found  
a lass"

"You're kidding me, Farkas has a lass" Lydia repeated, the idea slightly shocking her

"So you tell me, Lydia. How was dinner? Or maybe I should ask how was dessert?"

She could feel Lydia's face turning red without looking as they entered breezehome.  
Rune was sitting at the table eating whatever the two had made that morning and looked up  
with a smile.

"When will you be ready to head out, Rune? I just want to change and grab my other armor and I will be ready" she said  
as if she knew nothing. "Lydia, you will be joining us right? I think I may need my house carl on this trip" flashing  
Lydia a mischevious grin

"If that is what my Thane wishes" her face turning red again

Airika stopped as she ran up the steps to her room "I swear if you two blushed anymore you would turn into  
tomatoes" laughing the rest of the way up the steps.

She threw her dress on to the bed and pulled out her spare armor, grateful to have it. She realized the foul  
concoction Lydia gave her had almost completely taken away her hangover and she was glad. The trip back would  
be no fun with angry guts she sighed.  
She found herself wondering if Brynjolf had missed her as she pulled on the last of her armor pulled her hair back. Her anger had passed and she just wanted to get back to Riften to patch the hole that had been made  
before she left, she felt her heart speeding up at the thought of falling into his arms, his lips kissing and gently  
sucking on her neck down her collarbone...  
"Airika" she heard Rune yell snapping her from her day-dream

"Coming love birds" she shouted back smiling knowing their faces were probably red again.


	10. Chapter 9

We may be able to make it back to Riften tonight, stop at the Bee and Barb and celebrate a few things, Airika called  
to her companions riding slowly behind her.

The ride stayed quiet as she enjoyed the relaxation running through her body. She felt fresh and new in just two days time,  
minus the gods damned brewery incident. She was even more pleased that the trip was uneventful, not even a single wolf  
got in their way. Hours passed in silence before Airika realized it was to quiet, she looked over at Rune who was  
eyeing up Lydia, she should see the sparkle in his eye and she smiled.

"Rune, wanna sing us that song? Pretty please?"

"Aye, for the lasses I am your humble Bard"

Airika smiled and hummed along to the song she had asked him to sing many times before.  
They were a short ride from home when she reached into her saddle pack and pulled out two bottles of mead handing one  
to the couple slightly behind her and keeping one for herself.

Rune nodded and laughed "I think you have spent to much time with Brynjolf. He's usually got me drunk by the time we  
reach the gates"

Airika let the spicy drink run down her throat as her thoughts went back to him, picturing him in bed waiting for her  
to return. A smile crept across her face.

She found all three of them were singing more loudly then they should have been as the mead filled their stomachs, taking  
away their inhibitions as they arrived at the gates. Tossing the stable keep a heavy coin sack, he thanked her and took  
their horses.

"Airika, would you mind if we went for a walk..it's such a cool night.." she smiled as she saw Rune take Lydia's hand in his.

"Of course not, just please keep an open eye you two" she slipped a few coins in Rune's hand "Lydia is not used to sleeping in places like  
the Cistern, grab a room for the night, would ya"

"My Thane, I have slept in caves with trolls..."

"Lydia, shush for the love of Talos" she sighed and waved her hand at the couple. She stumbled to the gates where she grabbed the guards arm to catch  
herself.

"I don't get enough coin for this" the guard said under his breath and helped her through the gate. She grabbed a few more coins from her satchel and  
slipped them into the guards hand.  
"Thanks" she winked as she slipped towards the Bee and Barb doubtful Maven would be there at this hour but she could use something to soak up  
the mead in her belly or maybe another few cups before heading to face Brynjolf, tonight would be the night she told him how she felt, she decided before she opened the door.

She heard the loud voices as she pulled open the door and saw the place was packed, she wondered what the occasion was as she slipped on to a bar stool and slid coin across the counter. "The whole bottle please, Keerva" she found herself slurring a bit"

"Is that really wise, you seem..." Airika held up her hand "The bottle, please"

With a sigh Keerva set down the bottle and went back to her other patrons. She felt a hand of her shoulder and jumped before she heard Delvin's voice  
in her ear, whipping around she lightly kicked him for scaring her.

"By the gods, lass. You smell like you drank the entire brewery." his hand covering his nose sarcastically

"What's the occasion, Del? I walk through the gates to find the guild living it up"

"Aye, some big job Bryn just got back from. He's in here someplace"

"He's here? Where? She stood up stumbling a bit and looking around.

"Was over in the back when I came over here" he released her hand when he was sure she had her balance

She never heard what he said next as her eyes froze on Brynjolf sitting in the corner, a woman with dark hair straddling  
his lap. She felt her heart sink. She turned back and signaled Keerva back.

"I have some friends with me, my housecarl and a gentleman friend. Give them a room for the night and I will take the other" she slid more coin  
across the counter. Keerva nodded and slipped it into her pocket.

She gently placed her hands on Delvin's chest running them down to his hips and wrapping her arms around him. She raised up on her tip toes and whispered into his ear "Del, I don't wanna sleep alone tonight. Join me"  
She didn't wait for an answer as she took her hand and pushed him up the stairs in front of her, stopping to turn her briefly met Brynjolf's eyes.  
She thought she heard his voice over the crowd of people but continued up the stairs, closing the door behind them as they entered the room.  
Airika slowly slid off her armor leaving her naked in front of Delvin, grabbing his hand and leading it to her. He quickly pulled her in and kissed  
her. She let a small moan escape as his hands slid to her backside and cup it firmly.

She felt him pull away and brought her eyes to meet his

"Lass, I know what you saw. Don't do this because you're angry. I would bed you faster than a sabre takes down it's prey but only  
on clean terms." he reached into her pack and pulled out a tunic helping her slide it over her head.

"Del, I'm sorry. It was stupid, you're right. Will you still stay with me tonight?"

"Aye, Lass" he scooted her into the bed and crawled in beside her. She laid her head on his arm and he felt the hot tears dripping from her eyes

"The wench was all over him tonight, he ignored her, I swear it to the gods, nothin' happened" he whispered as she let the mead take over and bring  
her to sleep.

The yelling woke her as she bolted from the bed, preparing to fight when she realized Brynjolf had Delvin pinned against the wall, his fist pulled back.  
She heard the door slam open and more yelling as she dove for Brynjolf grabbing the collar of his armor and pulling back.  
"How could you Delvin, what in Oblivion are you doing" cutting Delvin off from getting a word in and ignoring the smaller lady pulling him back.  
She felt her fist connect with his jaw and his grip released. The room went silent.

Brynjolf turned to face her with fury in his eyes. A smirk crept across Delvin's face as he backed out of the room. Airika looked to her side to see  
Rune with a blanket wrapped around his waist and Lydia with her sword drawn, her body covered only by Rune's shirt.

"Everyone out, NOW. Brynjolf, SIT"

"My thane.." Lydia called

"Lydia, my NAME is Airika, GET OUT" she yelled

Rune pulled Lydia back and closed the door, Brynjolf sat down his drunken eyes following her movements.  
She paced for a moment or two before stopping and facing him, her blood boiling at the events that brought her from her sleep.

"I'm going to talk, you're going to shut up and listen" she growled "This is the second time you have assaulted one of my friends,  
doing things you have no right to do. Delvin and I were doing NOTHING, where in the name of Talos do you think you get to burst in  
here and hurt him? I certainly did no such thing when I came home to find that whore on your lap"

She watched as he face winced and his mouth opened to speak "I said shut up, not one word Brynjolf. You obviously did  
some thinking while I was gone and that's fine. We have both grown, we needed closure from our past. We can move on now.  
I will finish my jobs here and return to Whiterun..."  
Her words cut off by his mouth pressing into hers taking her breath away, she fought back against him pushing him as hard as  
her arms would allow.

"Woman, now you shut up and listen to me. Yea I did some thinking while you were gone, thinking about you and how I wanted to be  
with you and the things I was going to do with you. If you would have have taken the extra glance you would have seen me push that wench  
off for the millionth time in the night but you didn't, you grabbed Delvin and..I don't even wanna know what you did"

He rubbed his jaw and took a few steps back, his head hung to his chest  
She took a seat on the edge of the bed, watching him for a moment, taking in his sorrow.

"Delvin and I did nothing, I tried but he said no. I asked him just to stay with me tonight so I wouldn't be alone.  
What does it matter? What I do in my time is my business. You don't own me Brynjolf, you are not my husband and you've made it  
clear that whatever we have is from the past but I am living now."

"Airika, I've known you my entire life how can you say these things. You promised me.."

"You don't know as much as you think you do" she muttered "Now please, I am tired"

"Airika..." his hand reaching for her shoulder

"I said, I'm tired" pulling back from his touch.

His head hung as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him

She tossed in the bed until the sun was up before she got dressed and went downstairs. She plopped on a barstool  
as Keerva slid a plate of eggs and bread to her, showing her a sorrowful look.  
She pushed the food around taking a few bites until she saw Maven Black Briar walk in and take a seat. Airika slid her coin  
beside the plate and walked around to join Maven.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. I hear you made quite a scene in Whiterun, nice job. I also hear that you may be  
leaving our town which does not please me. I find you to be a valuable asset to me. I have a home here in Riften that  
is unused. If you can be convinced to stay, I would give this home to you, fully furnished of course as long as you stay  
with the Guild of Riften"

Airika sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Aye, Maven. I will stay..for now"

"Good, now you may want to go find Mercer. I hear his blood is on fire this morning"

Maven slipped the key to Honeyside across the table as Airika rose. She heard foot on the steps as she opened the door to leave,  
she glanced behind her to see Lydia with a concerned look.

"Airika, what in Oblivion happened? I was about to put my sword through someone!"

Airika shook her head as Lydia chased behind her to the cemetary. she kicked the button on the coffin opening the secret entrance before  
turning to face Lydia again

"Where's rune?" she asked as she led Lydia down the steps opening the trap door

"Said he had to go check in and would see us later"

XxXXXxX

Mercer pacing the floor shouting something when she presented herself to him

"It's about time you show your face. I want you back in Solitude. Go shake down Gulum-Ei, find out  
what he knows about these letters..I want the name of his client and I want it now. Make this trip quick, I want you  
to leave today"

Airika nodded and headed towards the Flagon. Delvin was sitting at a table alone when she entered, she took a seat beside him.  
"Del, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't..."

"Aye Lass, I know. Matters of heart make us go mad sometimes." he smiled at her softly "Bryn was out of his head when he came back last night.  
He destroyed the Flagon. Vekel was up all night cleaning broken glass. I've never seen his temper like this, now I don't wanna know the details  
but make sure you know what you are doing before you walk away from this"

She nodded her head and rose from her seat, glancing around the room "Where he is and where's Rune?"

"Out on a job, said they'd be back in a few days. Rune left this for the lass" he said nodding towards Lydia

Lydia blushed as she thanked Delvin for passing his note and slipped it into her pocket.  
"I'm heading to Solitude for a few days" she called as she headed towards Brynjolfs room.

His bedroom was a mess, the table overturned, broken glass on the floor, the pillows shredded. Just what I need in my life, she sighed.  
She dug through the chest pulling out the potions she had restocked and sticking them into her bag. The glimmer caught her eye and she stood  
and turned. On the dresser was a note, her necklace sitting on top.

_"Airika,_

_ I had no right to do the things that I have done. I can't control myself when it involves you. My blood_  
_turns to fire at the thought of not having you, not being able to protect you._  
_You never asked for your necklace back so I am leaving it here. _  
_I understand if you have changed your mind about it. We were just children. _  
_If you choose to take it back, please know that I will make good on that promise and_  
_be the man you need me to be. _  
_My nightmares stopped when I find you. I can't let go without a fighting chance._

_I love you._

_Bryn"_

She felt the tears pooling in her eyes and she gathered the necklace in her hands, trembling at it's touch.  
She clasped the necklace around her neck, holding the ring for one last look before tucking it behind her  
armor.

She grabbed a quill and paper and scribbled a note as Lydia pulled the table right side up.

_"Bryn,_

_ I'm sorry for how I acted. Everything is just moving so fast I didn't know what to do. I don't know what_  
_to think anymore. I came here to find out the truth and I haven't had time to breathe let alone tend to it._  
_We need to talk when I get back. You don't know everything, things I have wanted to tell you so badly._  
_I will wear this necklace until it's taken from my dead body. _

_Please wait for you me, I will explain everything. _

_You are my heart Brynjolf. _

_Airika "_

She tried to wipe the tears that hit the page and stopped as it started to smear the ink.

"Wanna come with me, Lydia?" she asked her royal housecarl

"Do you really need to ask?" Lydia asked giving her Thane a gentle hug

They traveled all day and into the night before they stopped for camp on the first night of their trip.  
Airika quickly lit a fire as Lydia rolled out their bedrolls and pulled some food from their packs.

"You are Rune are becoming quite close" Airika said with a friendly smile

"Aye, you were right. He is a good man. My th...Airika. You have shared with me your very soul  
and I am honored that you take that kind of trust in me but I have to ask. Why do you hold back from  
the man who obviously holds your heart? I saw fire in his eyes last night when they thought you were with  
another, not just anger but true heart break." Lydia said softly

"By the gods, I do not know. I spent so many years in the same place in my heart trying to find the truth,  
find out who I was and get from that dark spot. I almost died the day he found me. I was alone and a dragon  
attacked outside of Whiterun. Fifteen years and he shows up as I am having my arse handed to me by a gods  
damned dragon. I'm not the little girl I was so long ago, I don't think he knows that"

"Let your heart lead for once, my friend. If he hurts you I will strike him down before he can  
take a breath"

Airika found herself laughing at serious tone of her dear friend.  
They caught up while they finished their food. Lydia updating her about the College and Airika  
told her the details about Whiterun and her time in Riften.  
She found her eyelids getting heavy when Lydia told her to get some rest, she would take first watch.  
Airika agreed without fight and almost immediately fell asleep, she felt well rested when she woke and found Lydia  
staring at the stars.

"You and Rune really do have alot in common" she chuckled "Go get some rest, when you are up we will head out"  
Lydia nodded and retired to her bed roll.

Airika ate a piece of dried venison as she let her thoughts consume her until the sun rays started to paint the mountain tops.  
Lydia joined her soon after, pulling an apple from her bag and rolling up their bed rolls.  
They traveled through the day only stopping to deal with a few wolves and a troll. Fighting with Lydia  
made Airika smile. They had spent so much time together doing these very things, it brought her a feeling  
of safety and comfort. They made small talk for the rest of the trip arriving in Solitude as the moons rose high  
into the night sky.  
Airika took a deep breath as she walked into the Winking Skeever. She found the Gulum-Ei sitting at a corner table, his arms crossed  
as she approached him.

"How can I help the pretty ladies?" the Argonian hissed.

"You can tell me who you worked with on Goldengate Estates and Honningbrew Meadery" Airika said not letting his eyes break from her

"I have no idea what you are talking. I work with many people, I am sorry. Perhaps I can give you on a deal on some pretty gems?"

Drawing a dagger from her boot she stepped closer to him, "Perhaps you can tell me the truth or I will cut your throat before you  
can blink" she growled

"Alright alright, I'll tell you. It was a hooded woman, she gave me no name. She gave me a large sack of gold to carry out her  
requests. She was pissed, I can tell you that. Especially at Mercer Frey"

"Why don't I believe that you're telling me everything"

"Sorry, that's all I know. Now if you don't mind, I have customers waiting for me" he said as he slid past her and out the door.

"Do you believe him" Lydia whispered

"Not for a second, we're following him"

They left under the cover of darkness, following the Argonian in the shadows until they reached the East Empire Company.  
What is this vermin up too, she thought as they crept in behind him.  
Lydia caught sight of the mercenaries first, signaling Airika to watch out.

With a nod, Airika pulled the bow from her back and put a poison arrow in the quiver. She sent it sailing into the throat of the first mercenary  
who dropped silently. They continued to shadow the pest who was oblivious to the trail behind him.  
They saw two more mercenaries ahead while Lydia pulled her bow and they aimed in unison, releasing the quiver both men dropped.  
With a small smile and nod they followed Gulum-Ei down a secret pathway leading to Brinewater Grotto, the smell of filth and  
bandits turned their stomachs.  
Lydia followed suit, picking off bandits with their arrows until they saw the Argonian reach the end of the cave and reach into a chest.  
An arrow whizzed by their heads and they both turned to face their attackers running towards them.  
Changing their bows for swords they slashed their way through the remaining bandits, Airika's rage growing with every swing.  
This is not what I came here for she growled as the last bandit met his end.

Grabbing the Argonian by the throat she threw him back as Lydia stood ready to finish him.  
"You will tell me a name and you will tell me now or your body will be left here to rot with the rest of these vermin" her voice furious

"Ok, I'm sorry. Her name is Karliah. I'll tell you what to make up for it, you bring me your goods and I will give you coin, ok?" his voice almost a whisper

"Karliah? Are you sure?" her heart sinking into her stomach.

"yes, yes I'm sure. Now please can I go?"

"Get out of here, If I find you are lying to me the last thing you will feel is my dagger across your throat, understand?"

The Argonian nodded before running. Lydia and Airika took a few minutes to gather the coin and small loot they could grab before leaving.  
"Are you tired?" Airika asked Lydia as they exited

"No, wanna head home?"

"Aye, I think I've found an answer" she said as they approached the stable to gather their horses. "Brynjolf told me the rumor that Karliah  
murdered our parents, I didn't want to believe that she could do that but things are not playing in her favor"

They ran their horses until they though they would surely die, only stopping when Lydia begged to let the horses rest.  
"I'm sorry Lydia, I let my brain lead again let's rest" They pulled out apples and more dried venison and split a bottle of mead  
after letting their horses drink from the creek.  
They sat awhile in silence before they rose to finish their trip. Lydia knew Airika would not stop until she reached Riften so  
she kept her mouth shut and kept up with her Thane.  
They reached Riftens gates in the night barely stopping to hand the reins to the stable keeper.  
Airika quickly walked to the cemetary opening the trap door and hurriedly climbed down the ladder.

She found Mercer and started to speak before he even looked up 'It was Karliah. She is the one behind it all"

"What! That treacherous snake" Mercer growled. "I knew she would be back one day to finish what she had started. You're coming  
with me, this ends now." he growled as he walked away  
Airika peeked into Brynjolfs room to see it still untouched before finding Lydia in the Flagon alone at the bar, she placed a bag of gold  
in front of her Housecarl and out a hand on her shoulder.  
"When Rune gets back I want you two to head to Solitude, do not come back until he sees his father. If you need more coin you know  
where it is in Breezehome. You can stay in Honeyside until he arrives. Please..please tell Bryn that I will explain  
when I see him again, hopefully here and not in Sovangarde" her face winced as she finished speaking

"Airika, you are one of my dearest friends but you are my Thane whether you like it or is my duty to protect you with my life.  
I am coming with you wherever you are going, especially to a place where you are saying you may not come back from" Lydia rose to her feet  
and took a step closer.

"I have to do this one, Lydia. I have waited so long for this nightmare to end and the chance is standing in front of me. You truly are a  
dear friend which is why I am asking this of you. I need you to take care of Bryn and keep Farkas and Vilkas in check, you will need them  
to help you fight...him. If I do not come home. Please do not make this harder" a stream of tears spilled from her eyes to her cheeks when  
her loyal Housecarl brought her in for a hug. "Please tell Bryn that I love him"

"I will be here waiting for your return than" Lydia said with a nod, the hot liquid trying to gather in her eyes making her vision blurry as  
she watched her Thane walk away.


	11. Chapter 10

They rode their horses furiously through the cold, sensing the storm approaching quickly but the heat of their fury distracting  
them from the icy air nipping at them.

"Mercer, why did she do it? Why my parents? You were all friends, I don't understand"

Mercer's eyes never broke from the road before him, his voice almost a snarl  
"She was stealing from the Guild, bleeding it dry when your parents found out. They confronted her. Gallus must have found out  
as well, I am willing to bet Brynjolfs parents did not meet their end by random bandits either."

Airika felt a lump grow in her throat as her thoughts over took her, it just didn't make sense. Karliah had cared for them  
as children, even playing tag on Summer evenings. She had once brought Airika a beautiful blue dress from Solitude on her  
Name Day and Brynjolf told her she could pass for the High Queen. Brynjolf...the lump in her throat threatening to choke her.  
They were going to finish this together and he didn't even know she was gone. It's for the best she told herself trying to bite  
back the tears threatening her vision. How could she have ever expected this to work? She hadn't even told him the entire truth,  
he would not be so quick to love her if he knew what her future held.  
They arrived at Snow Veil Sanctum as the storm prepared to release its self over them, the winds howling as they tied their horses

"I knew she would be here. I'm going to take care of this. She will never make it out of here without her horse" Mercer growled  
pointing to the horse tied further down. "Go check the doors and be careful, she probably planted a trap"

Her stomach clenched at the thought of what he was about to do but she nodded and carefully climbed into the Sanctum entryway,  
crouching to study the lock. This could never be picked, she said out loud as she ran her fingers of the intricate door.

"Nonsense, it just takes a bit of know how" Mercer said pushing her out of his way his body covering the lock as he worked.  
The door creaked as he pushed it open and stepped back "Lets go and watch your step, I don't want to die before we find her" he  
growled.  
Her stomach sank as she entered trying to shake the feeling of her body screaming at her that something wasn't right.  
The smell of death and rot overpowering them. They had barely started the journey  
in when the first draugr presented itself. Their weapons swinging and slashing the monsters as they worked their way through the  
sanctum until they reached another locked door, a type Airika had seen times before and always needed a dragon claw to open.

Mercer pushed her aside as he once again knelt, his broad shoulders blocking her view as she tried to watch him work on the  
impossible lock. In just a few seconds the door was dropping, beckoning them to enter.  
Mercers eyes a glare as his head signaled her to move forward, she took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold  
not getting a chance to release it when she felt the arrow hit her. Airika fell to the ground, her body frozen unable to even  
release a moan. She saw the Dunmer woman appear as her body succumbed to its frozen fortress

"Did you honestly think your arrow would reach me before my blade found your heart?" Mercer said challenging the woman

"Give me a reason to try" Karliah softly replied

Trying to muster something, anything Airika was helpless to do nothing more than watch and listen

"You're a clever girl, playing with our clients the way you did"

"To ensure an enemies defeat you must first undermine his allies, it was the first lesson Gallus taught us"

"You always were a quick study" Mercer almost laughed

"Not quick enough or Gallus would still be alive"

"Gallus had his wealth and he had you, all he had to do was look the other way" Mercer snarled

Airika's heart began pounding in her chest, unable to believe what she was hearing.

"Did you forget the oath we took as Nightingales? Did you simply expect him to ignore your methods?" Karliah asked unphased

"Enough of this mindless banter! Come Karliah, it's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!" Mercer's voice bellowed with a roar

Airika watched as Karliah slipped into a mist and vanished, her voice echoing through the room "I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades  
with you would be a death sentence but I can promise the next time we meet, will be your undoing".

Airika feared her heart may explode in her chest unable to release the fury and screams trapped inside. It had been Mercer but why?  
Why had he destroyed his friends and betrayed the Guild that called him family?  
She felt the warmth of his body as he knelt beside her, his gruff voice taunting her  
"How interesting, it appears Gallus's history has repeated itself. Karliah has provided me the means to be rid of you, and this  
ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. The funny part is, this has all become possible because of you.  
Why those bandits I hired to kill your parents left you alive, I don't know but I don't like unfinished business.  
A shame to, you had promise just like your father. I'll give Brynjolfs your regards. Farewell" He laughed as he rose to his feet

She heard his blade ripping through her flesh as he drove it through her. The pain a fire spreading in her blood, her screams burning  
in her gut, she felt the warm blood escaping her mouth running over her fair cheeks.  
She felt Mercer's rough hands reach for her throat as his fingers found the chain of her necklace and pulled. She watched as he checked it over  
with a smile and walked away, leaving her there to be overtaken by the darkness washing over her.

I love you, Bryn, her heart screamed before her eyes closed.

XXXx

Her chest roared with pain as her eyes shot up and she tried to move. Her head pounding like it was filled with a dragons screams.

"Easy, don't try to get up. You have been stabbed in the chest. I have stopped the bleeding but you must hold still"

"Karliah?" Airika tried to gasp before letting her body fall back to the ground "You shot me" she whispered her eyes growing heavy again

"I'm sorry, it was to save your life. The tip of the arrow was dipped in a unique poison. It slowed your heart rate keeping you from  
bleeding out. It was meant for Mercer but I never had a clear shot. I used it on you to save your life. I had a feeling he would bring  
you here to die"

"How long have I been out?" Airika's voice growing stronger

"Two days. I have tried healing you the best I can but I'm afraid the extent of your injury was very severe. His blade landed next to  
your heart. You will need time to recover" Karliah said pulling a few bottles from her bag "Drink these slowly, love"

"Brynjolf" Airika whimpered as she felt the empty place that her necklace had rested

"I have watched you two from the shadows, I could not believe it when I heard you had come home. Your love reminds me so much of your parents.  
I promise, in time I will get you back to him, Airika" Karliah said softly as she ran her hand through the Airika's blood stained hair.  
"I arrived before you two had a chance to look around. I found Gallus's journal, the reason I wanted to keep Mercer alive. He needs to be  
brought before the Guild to answer for his crimes but the journal is in a language I've never seen. Ethnir at the College may be able to  
translate it. He is the only one Gallus trusted to know his Nightingale identity"

"Karliah, the stories you used to tell us as children...they were true? You're really a Nightingale? Why did Mercer do this?"  
She gagged as she finished the last of the potions given to her, grateful for the healing warmth spreading through her body  
helping to hush the screaming pain.

"Yes, they were true. I can't believe you remember my stories you were such a small child then." Karliah softly smiled at her  
"Mercer is a selfish, evil criminal. Your parents found he was stealing from the Guild and went to Gallus, they were to confront him  
but never got the chance. He hired bandits to murder you and your parents and burn the home, from what I can gather one of the men could  
not bring himself to end the life of a child and gave you away. I tried to track you but I could not. Gallus was murdered here in Snow Veil  
by Mercer's hand. He told the Guild that it was I who had been stealing and murdered Gallus in a rage. He took the place of Guild Master  
and I had to vanish, trying to find a way to prove my innocence so Mercer would pay."

"And Bryn's parents? Mercer..."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Mercer took Brynjolf under his wing when they died, made him his protegé and Brynjolf never knew a thing.  
Airika, I need you to be prepared. Mercer is going to say horrible things about you until we can prove his crimes, he will try  
to turn the Guild against you as he did me."

Tears poured from Airika's eyes causing her chest to feel like it was being ripped apart by sabre cats.  
"We need to go, I need to go now. I have to get to Brynjolf before he does" she sobbed

"Hush my child. You are far to weak to travel now. Mercer took the horses and you will never make it on foot. Your wounds may open  
if you are not careful. We need to heal you before we can get Gallus's journal Guild will be angry and we need to be ready  
before we can show ourselves. I am going to put this on your wound, I want you to drink these and when you are ready we will get a room  
in Winterhold, it is just a short walk from here" Karliah said pulling a sweet smelling salve from her bag and gently applying it to the  
closing hole in Airika's chest.

She pulled bread from her bag and gave it to her, encouraging Airika to eat just a few bites for strength. She nibbled in between  
soft cries waiting for the strength to stand.  
XxXxXxxxxxxXxXxXX

Brynjolf awoke to a knock on his door, a smile on his face at the thought of his love returning. Today he would arrive at Honeyside  
and wait for her ready to convince her to start their lives together. He let Rune and Lydia have privacy for the night before they headed to  
Solitude. He has sensed a worry about Lydia but had no luck pressing for information, she simply told him that Airika had left him a letter.  
Mercer's face was somber as he entered the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, Lad but I fear I must. I was just not out on any job, I found Karliah. It really was  
her behind the stealing and murders. Lad, Airika was working with her.."

"No, you're wrong! Where is she, I want to hear this for myself" Brynjolf shouted walking out of the room

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. Brynjolf, Karliah turned on her. She stabbed her, I barely escaped with my life"

"You left her? You left her for dead? No, this isn't right you're lying" Brynjolf screamed drawing the attention of his  
fellow thieves.

"Karliah escaped. I am going to find her and finish this. I need you to stay here and hold the Guild together while I am gone" Mercer said almost  
fatherly

"You're wrong. She's alive, you're wrong" Brynjolf growled as Delvin arrived at his side

Mercer reached into his pocket and placed the necklace in Brynjolfs hand.

"She said she was sorry and to give you this after...she's gone Brynjolf and we have a job to do here. She was a traitor, I'm sorry  
she got to you before we saw the truth."

Before Delvin could say a word Brynjolf ran back to his room and slammed the door, the roars and smashing drew in the rest of the Guild  
members, faces chiming in concern and anger at their betrayal.  
He tore through the chest with Airika's things all of which where there untouched, the drawer containing her gifted gems sparkling at him  
A thief would have taken these things, this cannot be true he cried.

He found himself running, ignoring the voices of concern and question until he arrived at Honeyside. The smell of stew and mead  
lingering in the air from Lydia's cooking. Had she sent Lydia away to make her getaway with Karliah? Her note has said he didn't know everything.  
The fire in his eyes spread through his body as he sent books and chairs flying, roaring in anger until he heard Delvin yelling his name.

"Lad, follow me to the Flagon. We're going to have a few bottles of mead and talk about this. I'm with you Brynjolf. If she is a traitor  
she will be brought before us but I think there is more to this story.. c'mon." his hand firmly squeezing Brynjolfs shoulder  
leading the sobbing man through town and back underground.


	12. Chapter 11

Airika yelped as Karliah helped her to her feet, panting as she let the wave of pain calm down.  
"I can make it to the inn, lets go we have much work to do" she stuttered under the pressure of her body on her weak knees.

Karliah sighed and nodded helping the girl the short distance to the inn in Winterhold.  
When they arrived, Karliah slipped Airika to her underclothes and helped her into bed covering her with the warm fur blankets.  
"I have asked that they bring food and warm water so that you can wash when you feel up to it. I want you to finish these potions as well,  
you will need all the strength you can get. I am going to the College to get Enthir, I will return as soon as I can"  
karliah slipped from the room leaving Airika to find the sorrow seep back over her, washing her face with unstoppable tears.  
Oh how she missed her mother and father and her true love. She felt anger pouring in at the thought of the person who had taken  
so much from her. He will die by my blade she growled

She ate a few bites of the hot meal that was brought to her before rubbing the warm water over her blood stained skin, sighing at  
the relief it brought. Careful not to disturb her wound she let the water run over it, letting the air dry it.  
She spit when she saw the tear left in her armor from Mercer's sword, adding to her hatred for the greying man.

She had just finished the potions when the door gently swung open to reveal Karliah and an old man in robes.

"This is Enthir, he has agreed to help. He can also help heal you" She smiled softly at the kind faced man.

"First things first, I want to see the battle scar this lass is dealing with" Enthir said as he approached Airika.  
He gently peeled back the blanket and winced at the sight. He placed his palms over the closing wound and let the orange  
glow nip its healing magic. Airika sighed as the raging ache died a little and Enthir gently patted her head with a smile.

"Don't try to heal yourself, you will just waste energy. We will do what we can. Now, Karliah..this journal?"

Karliah reached into her bag and produced the tattered book for Enthir, his brow furrowed as he scrolled through it.  
"Aye, It is Falmer indeed but I will not be able to read this. You will need to bring me Calcelmo's notes.  
He is working on an excavation in Markarth, I warn you he will not give them easily. Once you have them, bring them  
to me and I will do what I can." He paused before leaving the room and looked at Airika "You will need your rest, please  
take care so Mercer can pay for what he has done"

"I want you to rest now, we will take a carriage to Markarth which will take several days and I need you strong.  
I am going to see what I can find for potions in this town. I will be back soon" closing the door gently behind her

Airika drifted back into her sleep world but it was quickly invaded by the screams of her mother and the look of  
hatred on Brynjolfs face as she pleaded with him to listen. She felt warm hands shaking her back to reality.

"You were having a nightmare, do you want to discuss it?" Karliahs hand gently rubbing Airika's cheek

"No, what time is it? Can we head out? She almost pleaded as she gently tested her movements against the dull ache

"If you feel you are ready then we can leave. Let me apply more salve while you eat something."

The sweet smell filled her nostrils as the pulling wound thanked the hands helping it, Airika rolled her shoulders in relief  
knowing as long as she was careful, it would not slow her down.

The carriage ride to Markarth was silent save the occasional mutter of Mercer's death and Airika holding back the screams  
she wanted to shout. Maybe a dragon will just me eat now she thought almost hopefully.  
They rode through the day and night only stopping so Karliah and the carriage driver could dispel a few vermin in the way.

The city was loud and smelled of dirt as they entered Understone Keep, they immediately scoped the locations of the guards.  
With a few pretty smiles and a sultry voice, the guard at the door told them where to find Calcelmo.  
He was an odd Wizard cursing over his notes when they approached him knowing he was not going to be an easy one.

"I told you, no visitors now get lost before I call the..." he grumbled "Oh, what can I do to help you ladies? Surely you  
are not here to help in the excavation"

Karliah edged closer to the white hair man, her voice as sweet as a Nightingale "Calcelmo? I was told you were an attractive man  
but I believe that was understated. Forgive me, my name is Ferna I have had an interest in the Falmer since I was a maiden and thought  
maybe you could show me some things?" her deep grey eyes sparkling at the man

"I...I..I would be happy to, could you maybe come back in a few hours for a..personal tour of my museum?"

"I will meet you in this very spot" she almost whispered leaning into the old mans ear

Airika could hardly suppress her giggle as they turned to walk towards the locked museum quickly flashing the key  
she had pickpocketed while Karliah buttered him up.  
They waited until the guard at the door turned his back before they snuck in, keeping low to avoid the eye of the  
personal and city guards patrolling inside. They stayed in the shadows until they reached Calcelmo's laboratory.  
Airika quickly picked the lock and slid inside with Karliah close behind her as they found their way through  
multiple rooms searching for Calcemo's notes when they heard a mans gruff voice shout for them to halt followed  
by several feet rushing in on them.

Unsheathing their weapons they silently brought the men down before continuing across a balcony and into Calcelmo's  
tower.

"In the name of Talos, how do we take that back?" Airika gasped staring at the huge stone containing the Falmer  
translation notes.  
Karliah shuffled for a minute and found parchment and charcoal, they quickly made a rubbing when they heard the footsteps  
of approaching people  
"I know they are in here. Kill them on sight" a man grumbled "Calcelmo's nephew apparently isn't as sweet" Airika whispered

Karliah nodded her heads towards the balcony as she slipped away in the shadow "come on, this way"  
They were on a balcony overlooking Markarth when they exchanged a worried look.  
"I want you to carefully jump into the waterfall. I will follow behind you, this may hurt I'm afraid but  
our only other choice is to go back" Karliah helped Airika to the ledge and sighed as she landed in the water beside her.

"Are you in pain? Do you need a potion?"

"No I'm ok, Karliah. Lets get out of here" Airika said trying to ring the water from her hair

She realized her wound had reopened as they settled into the carriage back to Winterhold.  
Karliah cursed Mercer under her breath as she tried to close the wound and ease the pain.  
Airika found herself drifiting into sleep within seconds.  
"You're ok lass, this will wear off soon. I need you to rest" Karliah cooed into her ear.

In the name of Talos, you've drugged me Airika tried to say before her eyelids closed

She awoke in a warm bed covered with furs when she heard Karliah and Enthir speaking, she quickly  
rose when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about that, I hope you aren't terribly mad. You just weren't getting the rest you needed to  
heal so I just helped you, nothing poisonous of course."

"Aye, You should really warn people before doing that but thank you"

"Come, Enthir is translating the journal. I am heading to Riften, when Enthir is done join me there.  
I have left a horse for you outside and Airika, be careful." Karliah gave the girl a gentle hug and thanked  
Enthir before running out the door.

Enthir explained the writing in the journal, describing how Gallus had caught Mercer taking from the Guild and  
how he was going to out him. The rage built back up in Airika as she restocked her bag and started her journey back.  
She drove her horse on as fast as the animal could take, she ignored the pain each bump left her.  
Brynjolfs look of hatred brought the tears back to her eyes as she cursed Mercers name in a scream.  
Nothing could stand in her way as she approached Riften feeling the warmth of blood dripping from her  
tearing wound. She gritted her teeth and urged her horse on, testing its very will. She took no time to  
check the extent of the damage as she slipped off and ran through the gates towards the cemetary. She found  
the passage blocked when she heard Karliahs voice whisper from the shadows.

"They blocked it hours ago, we will have to enter through the Ratway. Airika, be prepared this could get  
dangerous"

Airika took no time as she ran for the Ratway entrance, even when Karliah asked her how bad her wound was, pleading  
with her to stop so she could check it.  
Her rage and sadness colliding as she opened the door to the Ragged Flagon to be greeted by her fellow Guild members  
holding their drawn weapons, ready to fight whoever they needed.  
They said nothing to Airika and Karliah as they entered the Cistern, their eyes spoke all the words needed.  
Airika's heart sunk when she saw Brynjolf standing in the center screaming at Delvin, his body whipping to  
face her his words stopped and his stance tightened.

"Bryn.." she whispered

"How dare you show your face here and with HER? You should have just died, how dare you come here" he screamed "Airika what have you..."

Airika braced herself as his words stung her worse than her wound that was beginning to seep blood from her armor onto the floor.

"Enough!" Karliah shouted silencing the room "We have Gallus's journal, just read it, all of you read it.  
It was all Mercer."

Brynjolf grabbed the journal from Karliah's hand reading in silence as his eyes grew wider, his hands beginning to shake.

"By the gods, it's true. Mercer..my gods.." his chin falling to his face his heard Vex yelling beside him

"What's it say, Brynjolf? You better tell us now before I exterminate these vermin" she growled

"It says that Mercer has been stealing from Guild for years, that everything is gone and that he...  
he..feared Mercer would kill him and Airika's father to cover it up..no this can't be true.." his head shaking in confusion  
and anger. "Get that safe open, NOW" he bellowed

"There is no way he could pick that lock, it takes two keys to open. He had neither of..." her words cut off by gasps

The vault was empty, not a coin left. Airika felt the blood loss taking her over as roars of anger filled the room.  
She could not make out what they were saying as her vision tunneled and she felt her legs teeter, she heard Brynjolf's voice  
a world away as she hit the ground.

The pain made her yell as she struggled to open her eyes, she felt firm hands pinning her shoulders down as her eyes tried to focus.

"Don't move, Lass. Delvin ran to get a healer, please just hold still." her vision began fading again as she cried out his name.  
"I'm here, stay with me" he cried as she faded into blackness.  
XxXXXxXxx

Brynjolf scooped Airika into his arms and ran to place her into his bed, screaming for Delvin to get a healer and Vex to grab  
all the potions she could find. His voice loud enough to wake the dead he pleaded for the gods to hear him, to let her wake up.  
XXxXxx

She awoke again to feel gentle hands on her chest, the orange glow filling the room with its light. She heard quiet sobbing  
from somewhere in the room and the painful dryness in her throat.

"Good, you're awake. I don't know how after seeing this wound, do not try to move. I have to close this wound from the inside  
or infection will set in. I need to restock and replenish myself, rest now child" a soft voiced priestess said as she rose from  
the bed side.

Airika nodded and let her eyes adjust to the dim room. The sobs grew closer as she felt a calloused hand take hers.

"I am so sorry, he told me..he told me you and Karliah..he gave me your necklace..oh gods" Brynjolfs sobs growing

"Bryn hush, crying hurts. Please stop" she moaned as she choked back tears

"I saw what he did to you, I'm going to kill him, Airika. I will find him and kill him. You said I didn't know  
everything and I thought..how could I think that about you? Karliah told me everything" his cries turning back to anger  
"She told me I kept you alive, that you stayed alive for me. If that is true Airika then please just heal, please"

Airika growled in pain as she lightly pulled the large man signaling him to climb into the bed beside her. The smell of his skin  
filled her lungs and the touch his gruff face prickled her skin.

"I did stay alive for you, I made you a promise, my Bryn. I need to tell you somethings..things about me. Things I was  
to scared to tell you at the beginning. I should have told you then but let me heal we will talk, my love. " her tears falling to his chest

"Is the pain great, what can I do?" his hand gently rubbing her cheek

"The pain is nothing compared to the pain I felt at the thought of losing you" she whispered

"I am so sorry" the exhaustion of his cries catching up with him.

Brynjolf was drifting to sleep when he was jolted awake by Airika's screams, her face dripping with fever.  
Within seconds the healer appeared with another robed woman.  
"Infection is setting in, I need you to leave us now." her priestess soft voice sound firmly

Delvin pulled Brynjolf from the room closing the door behind me. Placing his hand on the shoulder of his friend he  
tried to keep Brynjolf from falling apart.

"The healer came with help, they will fix her up Brynjolf. You'll see, everything is going to be alright." Delvin tried to  
hide the worry in his own eyes. "Lydia is looking for you, her and Rune are in the Flagon"

Brynjolf slowly made his way to the Flagon, his heart threatening to pound from his chest. Rune slid him a cup of mead as he sat  
at the table.

"How is my Thane? We came as soon as we heard she was in danger. I should have been here damn it, I knew not to let her go"

"You KNEW about you did not tell me?" Brynjolfs voice roaring in anger

"I have known Airika a long time. She said she had to take care of this alone. It was against my will." Her voice meager

"What hasn't she told me, Lydia. You better start talking now" His face tightening

"It is not my place, Brynjolf. She asked me to tell you she loved you if she did not return and to take care of you  
and her Companions. There is much to learn, did you think to take the time and find the answer?" Lydia growled back

Tears poured from his eyes as Airika's screams rang from the Cistern to the Flagon

Lydia's hand reached across the table to meet Brynjolf's. "We have seen many battles, from dragons to being outnumbered  
by mages but nothing else ever made her more scared than the nightmares she has. They stopped when you were reunited.  
You look at her like she is still the maiden from many years ago but she is not. She is the Dragonborn and that brings  
great risk and many dangerous journeys, far more dangerous than what she was just experienced. She has a prophecy to  
fulfill and I know Airika, she will survive and she will want you there when she wakes but I will make myself very clear,  
Brynjolf. If you hurt her, my blade will meet your throat."

"I want to be there every moment of everyday until the gods rip us from each other. I don't care what prophecy she has,  
dragons be damned. I will not lose her again" after a moment of silence he found himself laughing "Lydia, did you just threaten  
to kill me?"

"Aye, I did" Lydia said her eyes locked onto his

"Rune, hold onto this one. I like her"

"No problem, Brynjolf" Rune said as he placed an arm around Lydia placing a kiss on her forehead

Delvin slid a bottle of mead to Brynjolf before taking a seat beside him  
"The healer says it will be awhile, she is sleeping now. She said..she said her mother and father were  
waiting for her but she said she needed you to tell her if she should go" A tear fell from the bald mans eyes hitting the table before  
he quickly reached up to wipe his cheek.

The chair fell as Brynjolf jumped up and ran to his loves bedside where he stayed for 2 days and night, holding her hand,  
running a cool cloth over her face while the healers did what they could.

"Just stay with me, love. I need you here. Airika, stay here" he pleaded until his voice went hoarse.

Delvin would bring food but he couldn't bear to think about eating, he just whispered for her to open her eyes and come back  
to him until sleep took him over.

"Bryn..my love. My hand..." he heard a voice calling

"Bryn..my hand"..

His eyes flew open as he jumped to his feet, Airika's cheeks a health pink and a soft smile on her face

"Bryn, you're making my hand sweaty" she laughed "Can you help me up, please?"

"By the gods, you're awake. Thank you for coming back to me, he buried his face into her neck gently, the rushing  
tears from his eyes running down her neck into her hair.

"Brynjolf, you are crying more than a maiden! Help me up, please" she laughed

Brynjolf pulled his face back to study the eyes of the once dying woman in front of him

"Are you joking me? In the name of Talos, you tried to die in front of me and you're making jokes?"

Her hand reached for his face "I've been awake for hours, the healer said I could try to stand when I felt ready.  
I wanted you to rest." Her eyes met his as he kissed her fingertips "I could hear you wherever I was, I followed it back. It was so dark but I could hear you and I wasn't alone. Bryn, will you love me no matter what? I need to know"

"No matter what, my love."

"We need to talk, but first help me up, PLEASE" she pleaded

Brynjolf gently placed his arms around her petite body and lifted her to the ground, holding her until she legs were steady.  
She laid her head on his chest and breathed a deep sigh.  
"I'm hungry, can we eat?"

"Of course, love. Lydia is here, she has been waiting for you" Brynjolf said stroking her hair

"Help me slip those clothes on and lets go" she winced as her stiff body reached for fresh clothing in the chair

"I will bring it..." her hand covered his mouth

"Brynjolf, didn't we have this talk before I left? Now, get those clothes on me and lets GO"

Without further protest, he gently slipped the clothing on to her body, pausing to look at her now puckered scar  
"Does it hurt?" he asked running a finger around it

"My stiff muscles actually hurt worse. I would like to send more coin to those healers"

"I will take care of it, can you walk to the Flagon?"

"Aye" she muttered testing the strength of her legs on their own "Bryn, where's Mercer?"

"We're trying to find him, lass and when we do.." his voice almost feral. "Vex and Delvin have taken  
watch at the gates, Rune at the cemetary entrance and Sapphire and Dirge at the Ratway. He isn't getting in  
here undetected."

Brynjolf locked arms with her as they slowly walked to the Flagon where an anxious Lydia awaited her.

"Oh Airika, you had us so worried. Farkas sent word to Riften, he said he dreamt you..died. I have sent  
word back to him that you are in fact fine and will be coming for a visit soon. He doesn't need the details" Lydia's voice hurried  
"staying here was the hardest thing I've ever done..I should have been..."

"LYDIA..shush. Did Rune see his father? He is being good to you? It is important to my health that you tell me what I've missed" she smiled

"He did see his father, we stayed a few days while he was in port. He was so happy, you really did gave him an amazing gift."

"and?...Is he being good to you? Lydia come on, you're killing me over here"

Lydia's face turned red as she smiled "A little to well, I think..I think we're going to the Temple of Mara"

Airika squealed in delight demanding Brynjolf bring bottles of mead she tried to rise to her feet as she saw Rune enter  
the Flagon, pausing to test the ache threatening to roll through her. Rune saw her discomfort and quickly ran to her  
gently embracing her.  
"I was worried my face would never blush again" he exclaimed as he kissed her cheek

"What in Oblivion am I missing?" Brynjolf asked as he studied the group of friends


	13. Chapter 12

The four of them sat enjoying their mead and hot food Vekel had made fresh for her as Rune and Lydia told Brynjolf  
about Airika's Whiterun hijinks causing her face to turn red and Brynjolf to give her a shocked look.

"So, you go out on a job, take one of my men and bring him back in love with your housecarl because not only are you Dragonborn  
but a Thane who is also a master thief and can drink a werewolf under the table? Wait..Farkas..did you..?"

"NO!" Airika laughed loudly "You have my heart and the twins know that what we did is in the past"

Brynjolfs eyes grew large as he looked at Airika "BOTH of them?" he cried out

"for the love of Talos, we'll discuss this later you jealous child" she lightly tapped his hand with a smirk "Rune, are you  
taking my Lydia to the Temple of Mara?" she asked bluntly making Rune choke on his mead

After he caught his breath his face lit up with a smile "Aye, I think I am..if she will have me" his hand meeting hers with  
a gentle squeeze.

"HA, I knew it! I knew it the night Farkas and I heard..." her hand clamping over her mouth "I mean, we didn't..oh gods"

"I don't even want to know" Brynjolf grumbled

"I think I've said enough for now. I am so happy for the both of you but if you will excuse me, I would like to bathe" Airika said  
slowly rising to her feet.

"I'm coming with you, I think we have some things to talk about" Brynjolf stood at her side, locking her arm with his to steady her balance

Airika sighed and nodded.

The normally less than pleasant Riften air was refreshing to her as they stepped outside, Brynjolf on full alert to their surroundings.  
They slowly made their way to the lake where Bynjolf helped gently remove her clothing and held her arm for support as she climbed into the warm water.  
Airika released a breath of relief as the cool water washed over her, taking the filth from her fair skin, gently rubbing the her hair and  
untangling the knots.  
She was lost in thought when she caught sight of Brynjolf sitting on the shore with his hands behind his back, her curiosity getting the best  
of her she made her way back to the grass where he helped her dry and put on her fresh clothing. She took a seat beside him, breathing in the  
cool lake air, the pain of recent days fading from her muscles.  
She watched as he pulled out a crown of moutain flowers and placed it on her head with a smile "Not bad if I say so myself"

She giggled at his gesture from their childhood love and the gifts of flowers he would craft her. "It's beautiful, thank you"  
She pecked his cheek and pulled back to meet his eyes.

"We need to talk, don't we?"

"Aye, Lass. We do"

"where should I start? I will tell you everything you need to know"

"What happened at Snow Veil?"

"We fought our way through Draugr and traps and when he picked the last door..it was the strangest thing Bryn, I have picked many  
locks but he found a way to pick an impossible lock in just seconds. Anyways, he told me to go first and I had barely taken a step  
when I felt an arrow in my shoulder and my body was paralyzed. I couldn't even blink, I listened to him confess to Karliah,  
she was the one that shot me by the way but I am in her debt for it..he told me everything, he tried to make her fight him  
but she vanished. That's when he turned to me. He told me he had our parents killed, that I was supposed to die but the bandit  
had pity on me" she laughed at the thought " He drove his sword through..." gently touching her chest and shivering before a  
tear came to her eye "He took my necklace" she began to weep.  
She told him the details of Karliah healing her and them getting the journal transcribed, how Karliah had used her womanly ways to  
seduce the wizard.

When she finished, Bynjolf ran his rough hands over his gruff face absorbing the things Airika had told him.

"Lydia told me there is more than you shouting at dragons, that you have a prophecy to fulfill and that's what your weren't telling me. I thought you where trying to tell me..." He shook his head "Just tell me, lass. Nothing is going to change what I feel for you. " He drew her into his arms and rested his chin on her wet hair and waited for her to speak.

"I should have told you at the beginning but how do you tell someone what I'm about to say without them thinking you have lost  
your mind?" She sighed deeply " Do you remember when we were children and the drunk man used to tell us stories of the World- Eater?  
The stories are true, Bryn. He is coming, he is raising the other dragons and he is trying to end our world as we know it.  
It's my job to stop him one day."

She felt Brynjolf shifted uncomfortably, his heart beat picking up as she spoke  
"I don't know when the time will come or how I will do it or if I will even survive. That is why I didn't tell you. I love you, Brynjolf  
how can I do that knowing that I may never come home?"

"You really went to bed with Farkas and Vilkas?" he muttered his voice deep and soft

"In the name of Talos, Bryn! I tell you news like this and you think of the twins?! It was a long time ago and all in good fun. I'm sure you've done the same from what Delvin's  
told me" she gently elbowed him

"When you were in Whiterun did you..?"

"By the gods no! Lydia had come home from the college and I decided to send Rune and her to dinner while I made a visit  
to Jorrvaskr. I missed them so much, they had been there for me since I arrived in Whiterun..anyways, we drank to much  
and Farkas and I snuck to Breezehome and heard them..you know.. together. We went back to Jorrvaskr and I fell asleep  
in his room, fully clothed. Oh and I may have kissed a guard" she turned to see if he was mad

"Lass, you are nothing but trouble" his laughter echoed through the trees

"You're not angry?

"Aye, what can I be mad about? Nothing happened well, I suppose I'll give the guard a pass this time." his chuckle trailed off  
"Airika, I love you. I have since I was a lad pulling your braids and bringing you gifts of mountain flowers. Whoever you are now  
is who you were born to be and the gods brought us back together for a reason. Dragons or not I am not leaving you until you  
tell me too. Those things I said, by the gods, those horrible things." His covered his mouth as if he was going to be sick

He gently lifted and placed her on his lap, his breath growing faster as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her necklace.

"I thought..Mercer..he took it" she gasped

"Aye, he gave it to me and said you were dead. Your note, lass it said...I want you to marry me" her mouth pressed into his drawing his breath away

"Ask me, Bryn"

His eyes grew wide as a grin swept across his face, his eyes sparkling like emeralds in the sun  
"Airika, will you be my wife"

"Brynjolf, I will be your wife on one condition"

"Anything, my love" his hands cupping her face preparing to kiss her

"You have to promise that I will never lose you again"

"Not even skeevers could keep us apart" his mouth meeting hers as he pulled her to her feet, clasping the necklace around her neck

"What happens now, Bryn? With Mercer I mean.."

"I'm going to send Rune and Sapphire to break into Mercer's house here in Riften and see if they can find any clues  
as to his .."

"No, I'm going. I will take Rune with me if he wants to go"

"Lass, you need to rest and I need to look through his paperwork for clues. Just let them go" Brynjolf nudged her  
cheek with his nose

"Bryn, no. Please stop treating me like a child. Because of him I lost my entire family, including you. I was raped and  
beaten. I want to find him and make him pay" her voice becoming louder

Brynjolf scratched his chin and sighed "Alright, but you have to take Rune. I've been in there a few times with Mercer  
and the place is guarded and booby-trapped. You will need to have your wits about you. He's got a guy name Vald watching  
the gate, a big lad with no sense of humor. Vex tangled with him, maybe she's got some advice for you"

Airika gently kissed his lips "When I get back we need to catch up on some things" she winked "Meet me at Honeyside?"

"About that, I..I kinda made a mess of the place when Mercer broke me the news." he said sadly

"and you said I'm trouble. You better have my house cleaned by the time I get back. I haven't even been there yet!"  
She gently kicked his shin before grabbing his hand and heading back to the Cistern.

Rune was making eyes at Lydia when they entered the Flagon and a giggle left Airika's mouth  
"Lass, what have you done to them?" Brynjolf muttered

Ignoring his comment she plopped at the table with them and grabbed a piece of Lydia's cheese and bread.  
"Rune, wanna go to Mercer's house with me? And before you say it, I'm fine that is unless you still want me  
to remove my clothing for you to see" She chuckled and waited for Brynjolfs angry response that she was sure  
was coming

"What? Someone better tell me..." Brynjolfs voice growing louder behind them

"Bryn, you really need to get a handle on that temper. Serves you right for listening  
to my conversations. Don't you have things to do, like grab a broom?"

"You're going to be the death of me, Lass" he swooped in for a kiss before leaving the Flagon.

"So, Rune..up for the job or is Lydia keeping you busy?" She winked at her house carl

"Aye, I'm coming with you. I've seen the place from the outside, some kind of ladder you have  
to drop to get in and a big guy watching the place. You should see if Vex has any info on him,  
they .. ya know. I'm going to say goodbye to milady, find me when you're done?"

Airika nodded and went to find Vex who was sitting at a back table whispering with Delvin.

"I don't see why you two just don't get on with it already" Airika said seriously as their eyes met  
"Can I talk to you for a second, Vex? She'll be right back Del, promise"

Vex's face was flushed as she stood to meet Airika "I heard you talkin' to Rune, yea I Know the  
guy at the gate. Real charmer he is. The only way he's going to let you in is for gold, and I mean  
alot of it or if you take him out. I'm sure he's got a debt he needs paid but my coin  
would be on just taking him out. " she grumbled at the thought.

"Thanks Vex, and seriously what's wrong with Delvin? If it was just a quick bedding he wanted he would  
have gone else where by now" She smiled and nodded to the watching Delvin

XxXxXXxXxXX

Brynjolf was standing over Mercer's desk rummaging through paperwork when she wrapped her  
arms around him "Rune and I are going to leave, I just wanted to say good bye before leaving  
this time."

"You better be careful, Lass. My bride shouldn't be torn apart at the Temple"

Airika's heart fluttered at the thought of their wedding day and felt her eyes  
light up. "I will, my love. I promise" she began to pull away when he jerked her back  
into his arms, his hand cupping her chin bringing their eyes together

"Say it, Airika. If you mean it, please tell me" his eyes pleading

"I love you, Brynjolf. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just..oh enough  
of this. I love you with all of my fluttering heart and I will be at Honeyside in  
a few hours." she kissed his cheek and turned to find Rune before he could utter a word.

Rune found her standing at the cemetary entrance, calmly awaiting his arrival.  
"Vex says we should just kill him and from what I've heard she may be right" Airika said smugly

"As you wish" Is all Rune said before readying his bow, sending a single arrow flying between the bars of the gate  
into the throat of the large man.

Airika quickly picked the lock while Rune studied the area, trying to figure out how to drop the ladder in.

"Looks like you gotta hit that lever with an arrow. Guess it's a good thing you brought me, huh?" Rune said with  
a smile

"I like seeing you smile, Rune."

"You've given me alot to smile about, I owe you more then you could know. Ready?" he asked as his bow  
rose again

He hit the lever with a single shot, granting him a friendly swat on the back from Airika as she  
climbed the steps.  
The door opened silently into a small room with closed doors. They paused to listen and when they heard no sound  
Airika stuck her head slowly through the door only seeing one guard with his back to them.

Airika signaled Rune to use his bow to which he happily accepted. They watched the guard go down before proceeding.  
They quietly crept until they reach steps leading down, her weapon readied she quietly eased down the steps when she  
saw another guard. She froze and watched as she prepared for a fight. Her hand slowly raising to bring to the man when  
an arrow shot by landing in his chest. He fell to the floor before he even saw them.  
Airika looked up at Rune who winked and eased down the steps behind her.  
They moved in the shadows, holding their breaths as they opened another closed door that led them into  
a small dining room with a barred entry.

Airika ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the cabinet. "Does that look right to you, Rune?"  
she asked as she opened it, revealing a false back panel. She smiled and silently stepped into  
the tunnel on the other side.  
"Gods damnit, Rune be careful there is a trap right next to my foot. Bryn said this place was dangerous,  
eyes open"

Rune nodded and carefully stepped over the pressure plate.  
The two crept their way through a system of tunnels, avoiding pressure plates and traps until they reached  
swinging blades.

"For the love of Talos, really?" Airika growled "I bet the lever to stop them is on the other side. Wait here"

"But.." Rune stuttered

"Trust me, now give me some space brother" she smiled

She let the voice build in her throat WUL NAH KEST  
She shot through the blades, hitting the opposing wall and landed on her backside

"Airika, are you ok!?"

"Yea, never was good with that one" she muttered as she pulled the stop lever.  
They followed a long hallway avoiding more traps until they reached a door.  
Airika paused to study it. "Trapped, right there" She pointed "stay low and to the side while I open it"  
Rune nodded and crouched against the wall as she swung the door open releasing  
several poisoned arrows

Airika helped Rune to his feet and pulled him into Mercer's secret room filled with  
loot.  
"Rune, wanna new sword?" she asked pointing to the glass sword locked in a case next  
to the desk.  
While Rune filled their satchels, she took to Mercer's desk searching through the scattered  
papers, finding a paper with sloppy plans "Think I've got it" she said slipping it into her  
pack.  
Before leaving the room, she slipped in a statue in tribute to the Gray Fox for Delvin.  
They took out a few vagrants as they dropped into the Ratway secret passage they found in  
Mercer's office which lead them straight to the Ragged Flagon.

"I gotta go meet Bryn at Honeyside, give this to Del for me?" She asked pulled the statue from her bag

"Aye, we'll see you later." Rune said with a humoured smile


	14. Chapter 13

Airika slipped from the Cistern quietly and made her way to Honeyside, pausing to take a deep breath  
before she entered the home.  
Brynjolf was stirring a stew and smiled as she entered.

"You cook? Maybe I should drink a poison potion before this" she flashed a mischievous smile before taking a seat  
at the table.

"Aye, I'm a man of many talents, you've seen a few I think" Brynjolf walked to the table and pulled her to her feet  
his hands cupping her backside as he brought his mouth to her neck and nipped playfully.

"So, this is Honeyside huh? Nice" she whispered before allowing his mouth to make its way to hers.  
They drew out their passionate kiss, their heart beats pumping in unison before Airika stopped him

"I found Mercer's plan..they're in my.." Brynjolfs mouth covered hers again

"Good Lass, we'll look later. This moment is for us" he growled as he quickly grabbed and carried her to the  
oversized bed. His hands quickly removing her armor and throwing it to the ground. She stared in awe as  
he removed his clothing, his muscular body moving into the bed with her.  
His hand once more finding her backside, pulling her body to his.  
Her fingers lightly ran down his chest making a slow journey to his manhood. He moaned as her fingers  
wrapped around him, gently gliding down his length.  
She nipped at his collar bone, her tongue soothing the pleasurable ache each one left.

He rolled her to her back and his eyes scanned her body, taking in every inch of her. His fingers trailing over  
every scar, he paused when he reached the angry mark on her chest and gently brought his lips to kiss it.

"He's going to die for this" he growled he paused a second before his mouth continued making its way down her body, his  
pulse racing faster with every moan she released. She cried out when his tongue reached her most sensitive area, his hands  
holding down her hips,he teased her until she could take no more.  
She struggled to break free and get the fiery haired man on his back. Her legs glided across his as she climbed on top  
allowing herself to ease on to him slowly, teasing every inch of him with her body.

"Airika!" Brynjolf growled as he tried to rise into her

"Say it, tell me what you want" she whispered lowering herself a little more, smiling as his hands twisted in the sheets

"Woman, I want you. I want you now until forever" he brought himself to a sitting position wrapping his arms around the small  
of her back and pulling himself into her.  
She gasped in pleasure as his mouth found its way to her erect nipples, gently pulling with his teeth before running his tongue over each,  
taking his time to enjoy second of her.  
Her body tightened with each thrust until he sent her over the edge. Her nails dug into his back as she screamed his name.  
That was enough to make Brynjolf follow behind her, his warmth spilling into her as he drove into her deeply holding her as her back  
arched.

Rolling onto the bed beside him, she kissed him hard "I love you, Bryn. Now until forever..Is that stew ready?"

"Aye lass, you sure know how to sweeten the moment huh?" he laughed before lightly swatting her backside

She flashed him a smile that made his heart sing as she slipped his shirt over her head and headed back into  
the dining area, pouring them each a bowl and grabbing a bottle of wine.

He slid on his leather bottoms before joining her as she reached into her pack and pulled out the note with  
Mercer's plans.  
Brynjolf looked it over with a furrowed brow. "Would you be terribly mad if I took this to Karliah? She arrived back  
at the Guild while you were gone"

Airika sighed "Eat with me first, then we will go together. If we are going to fight Mercer then I would like to have  
one real meal with you..just you"

"Of course, I'm sorry, Lass. I wasn't thinking" he hand reached across the table and took hers

They talked about the discoveries in Mercer's house while they finished their stew and bread, Brynjolf  
whistling as Airika stood to get dressed. "Lass, when are you going to make an honest man out of me?"

A serious look washed over Airika's face as she walked into the bedroom, tossing his shirt to the bed.

"Bryn, what if we defeat Mercer. What then? I still have things..out there, waiting for me. Maybe we should  
wait" she said softly a tear trailing down her face

His thumb quickly swiped it as he brought her into his arms. "We're doing this together. I may not be a  
Dragonborn but I'm sure not going to stand by and watch you face these battles alone. We are never promised  
a tomorrow and if I am to only have one day with you as my wife, than that is what I will take" his chin  
gently resting in her hair.

"Then when we get back I will marry you so stay alive ok?"

"Aye, anything for you milady." He whispered into her ear sending goosebumps down her spine "Why when we return?"

"I want the twins to be there, they are like my brothers"

She playfully pushed him as he rolled his eyes. "Both of them" he muttered shaking his head

XXXXxxxXXxXxXx

They listened as Karliah explained how Mercer had picked the locks with the Skeleton Key  
stolen from Nocturnal.

"Nightingales? As in the stories you told us as children? C'mon Karliah" Brynjolf laughed

"She's telling you the truth, Bryn. Gallus, Mercer and her were all Nightingales. I heard it  
from Mercers mouth"

"I must return to my full strength before we face Mercer" Karliah said softly  
"Meet me at the Shadow Stone tonight. "

Airika caught Lydia out of the corner of her eye and greeted her with a smile.  
"We are going after Mercer tonight. Brynjolf, Karliah and I. If I do not return.." she squeezed  
her dear friend.

"Airika, I was hoping you could come to Solitude before you left. Rune and I...well, his father is ill  
and Maramal agreed to marry us there before it is to late" Lydia said softly

"By the gods! That is wonderful news, Lydia! I am so sorry we will miss this. Please know we will be  
there in your hearts. We will celebrate the moment we get back" She hugged Lydia again and smile sweeping  
her face. "Maybe I should have been a Priestess of Mara!"

"Please be safe out there, I know you have waited for this day but please keep your wits about you so that you  
can finish this and return home" Lydia said as a tear fell from her cheek.

"Aye, I always come home don't I? I will come find you before we leave" Airika smiled

She pulled Brynjolf into his room and crawled into bed "Lay with me, I want a little more time  
with you before we go" she pleaded

"You don't have to ask me twice" Brynjolf said as he dove into the bed wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her until  
she squealed.

"Bryn, you're going to break my ribs"

"Don't be such a girl" he laughed as she pinched his arm before snuggling back into him

"How did you know what Mercer said wasn't true?" she whispered in the darkened room

"You left your gems, they would fetch enough coin for a lifetime. No thief would leave them behind.  
Plus, I know you. My soul knows yours, you are not traitor"

"I love you, My bryn"

"I love you more"

She laid in his arms until she felt them both drifting to sleep.

His firm kisses woke her up a short time later, she groaned at the thought of  
getting out of the warm bed with him.

"I know Lass but I will keep you in bed plenty once we finish this" Brynjolf said as he pulled her  
from the bed.

"I told Lydia we would say good bye..Bryn, she and Rune and getting married while we are gone.  
This is the last thing Mercer will take from me"

"Good for them, Rune is a good man and yes, lass I know this saddens you but we will celebrate  
with them soon enough" Brynjolf said before kissing her forehead.

They found Rune and Lydia giggling quietly at the bar in the Flagon. She rose to hug them both  
as they stood. "I am so happy for the two of you" she squealed

She squeezed Rune as hard as her chest would let her before she locked eyes with him  
"I meant what I said Rune, if you hurt her..."

"Aye, she's safe with me. Now go make that bastard pay and get back to us" Rune chuckled

She watched as Brynjolf hugged the couple and congratulated them before turning to take her hand.

"ready?"

"ready."

She gave them one last glance over her shoulder, trying to bring a smile to her face.


	15. Chapter 14

She tightly gripped his hand as they approached Karliah who greeted them with a  
soft smile.

"Tonight, you will become Nightingales." she said she led them into  
Nightingale Hall.

Bryn and Airika exchanged glances of worry and confusion as they silently  
followed Karliah into the crumbling Shrine of Nocturnal, listening as she  
explained the duties of a Nightingale.

"You will need to put these on" She said as she handed the couple black leather  
armor, identical to her own.  
Airika could see the comfort of Bryn's smile in his eyes as his mask covered the rest  
of his face. The rejoined hands as Karliah led them into a room with three separate glyphs.

"We must restore the trinity that was broken when Mercer killed Gallus. We will need  
Nocturnal on our side to defeat Mercer and the only way to do that is for you to  
become Gaurdians of the sepulcher. You will be a Nightingale in life and in death once  
you take this oath. I was not supposed to discuss the Skeleton Key with you but I knew I had  
no choice. Please take your places as I summon Nocturnal"

Brynjolf and Airika exchanged glances as their hands separated and they took their places on  
either side of Karliah as she summoned the Lady Nocturnal. They listened as Karliah asked  
for her forgiveness in her failures as a Nightingale asking her to restore the trinity so that  
they could defeat the one who had disgraced the Twilight sepulcher and Nocturnal.

"I will allow this trinity to be restored, Karliah. Do not fail me again. Defeat Mercer and bring  
me my key or you will pay for this failure." the blue mist of a woman exclaimed as the crows on her arms  
grew restless.

Airika's heart pounded as they took the oath spoke to her, promising to serve Nocturnal and restore it from  
it's disgrace.

She watched as Karliah and Brynjolf gathered at the door way, waiting for her to join them.

"Lass, we think Mercer is at Irkngthand. He believes the eyes of the falmer are there and if he gets them..  
he will be set for life. We will never find him again."

"Then we leave now" she said firmly still trying to grasp what had just happened.

"My love" Brynjolf continued "After this, you will become the Guild Leader. It's your place"

"What are you talking about? I am no leader, you've lost your mind Bryn" she stuttered

"Lass, your father was going to become the Guild Master after Gallus stepped down. It is  
rightfully yours. I have no interest in the position and I don't think anyone else is right for it."  
He gently took her hand. "It's ok, love." He reassured her as she stared at him speechless

"I need a bottle of mead" she grumbled as she followed Karliah out of the Hall.

XXXXXxxxxXXxx

_**Thanks for reading this far! Feel free to leave me a review! More chapters will hopefully go up in the next few days**_


End file.
